campamento del terror
by takarylove
Summary: un campamento terminara en tragedia cuando uno a uno son asesinados ,no sabra de quien cuidarse..no sabran quien es el siguiente...una historia que te mantendra en suspenso de principio a fin
1. Chapter 1

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Hola a todos de nuevo yo takarylove con un nuevo fic ,este es de suspenso espero les guste por que es un fic de los cuales yo me entretuve mucho escribiendo es algo diferente a mis otros fic este es algo cruel por que muchos de los personajes mueren ..quieren saber quien se salva? Sigan leyendo..quieren saber quien es el asesino?…sigan leyendo espero les guste fue un especial de hallowen del año pasado que escribí para una pagina a la que siempre adorare "digilove" un abrazo

*ADVERTENCIA…VIOLENCIA Y MUERTE SE PRESENTAN EN ESTE FIC ,SOLO ES CON FIN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO SI ERES MUY SENCIBLE SERA MEJOR QUE NO LEAS

El viento frió azotaba los árboles del parque..Y la alfombra de hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies..El corría desesperado bajo la penumbra de la noche... hace tiempo que debía estar en casa...al voltear logro distinguir la silueta de alguien ... su respiración se volvía mas rápida a medida que aceleraba el paso...al voltear de nuevo la silueta había desaparecido.. ¿Acaso solo seria su imaginación? se preguntó...volteo a su alrededor..No había nada pero aun así la sensación de ser observado seguía ahí... comenzó a caminar mas lentamente... sin dejar de voltear a todos lados..El silencio del parque le hacia ponerse mas nervioso..Subió a la banqueta..Podía escuchar sus propios pasos..Hasta que logro escuchar el rechinido del tacón de otros zapatos..Caminó aun mas rápido..y noto igual que el ritmo de los otros pasos aumentaba

"Quien anda ahí"pregunto el joven deteniéndose de golpe... Los pasos también se detuvieron..Volteó y no había nada...eso si le asusto..después de todo siempre había sido un chico nervioso...

-debió ser mi imaginación-dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas.. al girarse para retomar su camino algo le tomo por la espalda apretando su cuello con fuerza

-dulce o truco...-dijo la siniestra voz que parecía haber salido de las tinieblas....el chico forcejeó hasta zafarse y salió corriendo

-los chicos malos no reciben caramelos este día-dijo la voz que parecía quedarse atrás....mientras el chico corría desesperado ..Todo ante si le aterraba..La oscuridad. el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo .y hasta los adornos de hallowen de las casa que se veían a lo lejos...."si logro llegar asta las casas puedo pedir ayuda"pensó ..Pero al pisar mal termino en el suelo...dándose un buen golpe..Sus anteojos..estaban hechos añicos...

-no puede ser-exclamo el chico en voz baja..y poniéndose de pie lentamente..Extendió sus brazos para pode avanzar sin golpearse con nada...pero de nuevo volvió a caer..pues el terreno estaba bastante accidentado...alguien le tomo por el cabello con fuerza

-por favor no me haga daño-dijo el chico aterrorizado

-los chicos malos no reciben caramelos-dijo la voz mientras deslizaba rápidamente el cuchillo sobre el cuello del chico degollándolo sin compasión...

-alto!!Alto!!!-deberíamos asustarnos con eso?-dijo matt interrumpiendo a mimi quien hacia señales deteniéndose el cuello como si estuviera muriendo

-matt.. Me cortas la inspiración..-dijo ella

-es que tu historia es patética... -dijo matt moviendo los trozos de madera quemada de la fogata por lo que salieron alguna chispas..

-matt quedamos que no interrumpiríamos a nadie-dijo tai

-lo se lo se..Perdón..pero es que su historia es muy tonta-dijo matt

-a mi me pareció que iba muy bien-dijo joley quien abrazaba con fuerza a ken...que permanecía silencioso..Presentía una de esas clásicas discusiones matt-mimi..cody también guardo silencio..y prefirió tomar un bombón de la bolsa de malvaviscos

-la verdad si estaba bien-dijo davis quien se encontraba a lado de cody

-igual ya le quito el suspenso-dijo mimi molesta

-vamos mimi termina la historia-dijo sora

-me niego...siempre he dicho que matt es un maleducado molesto..y esta vez agradézcanle a el que no termine la historia-dijo mimi

-matt deberías pedirle una disculpa-dijo t.k en voz baja a su hermano

matt le ignoro..

-matt esta algo molesto con ella verdad?..Nunca han congeniado del todo..-dijo kary a t.k en voz baja ..ambos estaban cobijados con la misma manta

-creo que es por lo de la fiesta de hallowen en la secundaria..Recuerdas..Cuando le encerró en el laboratorio de química..Nunca se lo perdonó..-dijo t.k

-quieres decir que aun tiene ese trauma de pánico cuando esta encerrado..-dijo kary

-si..y cuando es en lugares pequeños es peor-dijo t.k

-ya veo..Pobre matt..la verdad la paso mal ese hallowen..lo recuerdo..-dijo kary

-bueno en ese caso deberíamos ir a dormir ya..es demasiado tarde...-dijo joe poniéndose de pie

-joe tiene razón..después de todo mañana temprano vendrán a recogernos-dijo izzy

-bueno..no se diga mas hora de irse a dormir ..yo la verdad estoy bastante cansado-dijo tai

-igual..Después del pelito de esos dos..creo que es mejor dejarlo así-dijo davis

-de no haber sido por el... este campamento hubiera terminado con una fantástica historia de terror...siempre arruina todo como quisiera estrangularlo –dijo mimi

-vamos no te enojes..todo lo demás estuvo de maravilla-dijo sora

después de un rato todos se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas de dormir...las tiendas de mimi y sora estaban casi juntas por lo que podían charlar sin problemas

-hubiéramos traído una tienda grande, así podíamos haber compartido –dijo mimi

-no hay problema..igual podemos platicar..pero no te preocupes se que eres algo miedosa asi que no me dormiré hasta que te duermas esta bien?-dijo sora

-gracias..-dijo mimi bostezando

-crees que matt se porta asi ..por lo de hace cuatro años?-dijo sora

mimi abrió sus ojos rápidamente

-no lo se...hace ya tanto que lo había olvidado..-dijo mimi

-y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez por eso se porta así.. Digo..Su primera impresión antes de saludarte era casi de pánico..Como si te tuviera miedo..y bueno cuando uno deja de ver a los amigos comúnmente se les saluda..Inclusive se les abraza..Pero a el no se le veian muchos ánimos de vernos..a ninguno..-dijo sora

-sobre todo a mi...cierto..Además el nunca ha sido muy amistoso..Creo que debería haberle pedido una disculpa hace tiempo..-dijo mimi

las tiendas de campaña de davis y cody estaban cerca..

-Cómo has seguido de tu asma cody?-dijo davis

-va bien ..no he tenido ninguna crisis hace mucho ..pero traje mi medicamento por si acaso-dijo cody mientras entraba a su tienda

-buenas noches-dijo davis

-si buenas noches-dijo cody

matt estaba quedándose dormido

-hey matt?..Estas despierto?-dijo tai desde afuera de la tienda de matt

-si..Que quieres..-dijo matt algo molesto

-que genio..anda sal-dijo tai

-como molestas kamiya-dijo matt saliendo

-que es lo que quieres-dijo matt

-no te burles de mi...pero hace unos momentos escuche algo cerca de mi tienda de campaña –dijo tai serio

-y que crees que es?..un fantasma?-dijo matt burlándose

-no..no tanto así pero tal vez algún animal..nada mas decía para si escuchabas algo no te espantaras..además para avisarles a las chicas ya vez que se ponen mas histéricas-dijo tai riendo

-bueno..déjame avisarle a joley, ken,t.k y kary mientras avísale a los demás-dijo matt

matt corrió a donde estaban ken y joley que aun no entraban en sus tiendas

-hey chicos..venia a decirles que a tai le pareció escuchar algún animal para que no se asusten si escuchan algo-dijo matt

-ya veo..-dijo joley acomodándose las gafas

-esta bien..muchas gracias matt-dijo ken

-esta bien voy a avisarles a t.k y kary dijo matt alejándose de ahí..la noche se estaba tornando fría ..a matt le pareció escuchar una respiración ..por lo que se detuvo de pronto ..Solo había silencio.."Debe ser mi imaginación" se dijo..y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cuatro años atrás...

//////////////////////////////////////////////flash back///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

era una fiesta en la escuela...todos se estaban retirando ya pero un grupo de chicos aun estaban reunidos se escabulleron a un salón solo..Vio al superior joe ,a tai, sora, izzy, t.k. kary y a mimi ..quien sostenía unos dados con cara de triunfo

-tu castigo es entrar al laboratorio de química del segundo piso y contar hasta 100-dijo mimi

-estas loca!!!Ese laboratorio esta embrujado nadie ha entrado ahí desde hace mucho..desde el incendio-dijo matt

-acaso tienes miedo?-dijo mimi

-no..no es eso-dijo matt

-vamos gallina..para saber que estuviste ahí..Tienes que traer ..la cabeza de uno de los esqueletos-dijo mimi

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres matt-dijo joe

-vamos matt-dijo tai

-esto es ridículo-dijo sora

-en teoría ..ese laboratorio no esta embrujado..los fantasmas no existen ..y que ese chico muriera en ese accidente..no tiene nada que ver-dijo izzy

-eso me da mucho miedo-dijo kary abrazando a tai

-hermano...no lo hagas-dijo t.k

-ya..regreso en un rato-dijo matt saliendo

-a ti te toca estar en la sala de ingles...y ustedes..-siguió mimi repartiendo..Hasta que todos tuvieron asignadas sus tareas..y lo que debían traer..

matt caminaba por un pasillo de la escuela...el corredor estaba vació..Comenzó a subir las escaleras...cuando escucho unos pasos..Volteo..le pareció haber visto una sombra..por lo que subió mas rápido...camino un poco mas..hasta estar frente a una puerta

"Laboratorio de química 2"..giro la perilla lentamente...y la puerta crujió siniestramente...trato de encender la luz pero no funcionaba...

-hasta adentro ishida-dijo mimi mientras le empujaba con fuerza por lo que cayo..mimi rápidamente cero la puerta con llave desde afuera...

-disfruta la clase ishida-dijo mimi desde afuera

-mimi abre!!!!Abre!!!exclamaba matt asustado...ya que la oscuridad le aterraba...el podía escuchar sus gritos de pánico...

////////////////////////////////////fin de flash back/////////////////////////////////////////

-hey matt!!pasa aLgo-dijo joe quien se venia acercando

-no..ya te dijo tai?-dijo matt

-de que?-dijo joe

-que anda un animal rondando..por aquí..para que no te asustes-dijo matt

-ya veo..Debe ser algún animalito..no hay problema..de todas formas guardamos todo en la casa de campaña de izzy al fin y al cabo es la más grande-dijo joe

-esta bien voy a buscar a t.k y kary..buenas noches-dijo matt

-buenas noches..Yo le aviso a izzy..al cabo voy para allá.-dijo joe

matt siguió caminando...hasta llegar a la casa de campaña de t.k

pero este no estaba...

-t.k?..t.k?...-grito matt desesperado por que t.k no estaba...

se asomo a la tienda de kary..ella tampoco estaba..."les abra pasado algo..pensó matt..alterado..debía buscar a tai inmediatamente para avisarle...cuando escucho a mimi gritar muy fuerte

Por lo que salió corriendo a donde estaban..


	2. Chapter 2

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

-que sucede?-dijo matt agitado al llegar a donde estaban las chicas

-no es nada matt mimi se asusto por lo que les dije del animal..-dijo tai

-tai..kary y t.k no están-dijo matt

-que estas diciendo?-dijo sora

-no puede ser ¡!!Donde se abran metido..los voy a matar...les dije que no quería que se fueran por ah en la noche-dijo tai

-calma...aquí estamos-dijo t.k quien venia abrazando a kary

-donde estaban?-dijo matt

-kary necesitaba aire..dice que estaba teniendo un sueño horrible-dijo t.k

-ya veo..es un alivio que estén bien-dijo mimi

-ya me siento mejor..-dijo kary

-bueno los acompaño a sus tiendas-dijo tai

-buenas noches a todos..No se te olvide sora..Me prometiste una cita cuando regresemos del campamento..-dijo tai sonriéndole

después se alejo con t.k y kary

-bueno me voy a dormir –dijo matt

-esta bien-dijo sora mientras se metía a su tienda

-hey matt...yo..-dijo mimi

-que quieres tachikawa?-dijo matt en tono grosero

-sabes que olvídalo!!! Buenas noches... -dijo mimi entrando a su tienda

-y yo que pensaba disculparme...-dijo mimi murmurando para si

-dale tiempo...no creo que sea fácil perdonar que le causaras un trauma...-dijo sora

matt se alejo maldiciendo a mimi

-maldita chiquilla consentida..Y mimada como le odio!!!!-dijo matt...caminando a su tienda

-hey cody..que animal crees que sea..-dijo davis a cody ya que sus tiendas estaban cerca

-ya duérmete davis!!Seguro es una ardilla..o tal vez un lobo..-dijo cody

-no estas hablando en serio verdad?-dijo davis

-claro que no..ya cállate y duérmete

-no puedo...tengo ganas de ir al baño y me da miedo...-dijo davis

-siempre eres así de molesto? no te acompañare si es lo que quieres-dijo cody

-que malo eres..-dijo davis saliendo solo... se alejo un poco y fue a hacer sus necesidades cerca de un árbol..cuando escucho el grito de cody...

-cody???? que sucede-grito davis..mientras corría hacia la tienda... cody estaba fuera de la tienda con la mirada perdida... parecía no poder respirar

-tu inhalador cody? ¿Dónde esta?-dijo davis desesperado cody apenas y pudo señalar hacia adentro de la tienda...

davis se introdujo en la tienda rápidamente..Intentaba encontrar el inhalador... pero parecía no estar...de pronto escucho el inhalador...afuera..

-lo tenias contigo supongo-dijo davis mas tranquilo..Saliendo... pero al salir pudo darse cuenta de que cody no estaba..y en su lugar estaba alguien mas...

-no puede ser...!!!-exclamo davis..ante de ser apuñalado por lo que dio solo un grito ahogado...y nadie lo escucho.....

-es un estúpido!!!-dijo mimi aun molesta...

-vamos mimi ya duérmete!!-dijo sora

-no puedo..es que no te parece patético que no aya superado ese día?-dijo mimi

-..umm..Déjame ver..si me encerraran en un sitio embrujado por horas supongo estaría igual..y no es que lo defienda-dijo sora

-ya veo..-dijo mimi molesta....

-recuerdas que cuando lo sacamos del laboratorio estaba todo en shock-dijo sora....

-voy a tomar algo de aire –dijo mimi

-esta bien..Pero no te vayas a ir lejos..-dijo sora

mimi salió..Afuera estaba bastante helado y una extraña neblina..comenzaba a levantarse

-pero que tétrico..-dijo mimi en voz baja

Camino un poco ..y .al pasar por la tienda de cody ..noto que ahí había pasado algo raro

-cody??..-dijo mimi acercándose

-davis?-dijo esta ves pero no había respuesta

al asomarse en la tienda noto que había mucho desorden..."aquí esta pasando algo muy extraño"pensó mientras se alejaba de ahí...

escucho el grito de sora....por lo que corrió rápidamente...para encontrar a su amiga muerta de miedo ...señalando su tienda...al acercarse miro.....un enorme letrero echo con sangre..."los chicos malos no reciben caramelos"decía

-no puede ser!!!!!oh por dios!!!!-dijo mimi con un nudo en la garganta

-en cuanto te fuiste.....escuche ruidos afuera de tu tienda.......al salir..no había nada..solo esto....-dijo sora asustada

-vamos..Tranquilízate un poco..Guarda la calma seguro es una broma de los chicos..Seguro y esto es pintura..-dijo acercándose y pasando un dedo por el mensaje

-es sangre mimi...es sangre..-dijo sora

-vamos...guarda la calma....estoy segura que fue matt...burlándose de mi historia..-dijo mimi

-vamos por tai...por favor!!-dijo –dijo sora

-esta bien vamos..-dijo mimi quien aun que no lo aceptara del todo estaba asustada..

"Seria matt??..Acaso seria un plan enfermizo para vengarse de ella??"fuera cual fuera la situación era algo muy cruel asustar a sora y a ella de esa forma

-no crees que es algo extraño..?-dijo sora que al parecer se había calmado

-yo estoy segura que es una broma seguramente la sangre es de algun animal muerto-dijo mimi

-tienes razón pero sea quine sea no se salvara del regaño que le daré-dijo sora

al pasar por donde tenían sus tiendas joley y ken notaron que en la tienda de joley una luz estaba encendida..así que se asomaron..joley estaba leyendo una novela con su lámpara de mano

-hola joley aun despierta?-dijo mimi

-mimi, sora..si es que no podía dormir..He estado algo inquieta saben..Ken se durmió hace rato..-dijo joley

-no queremos asustarte..Pero alguien mancho la tienda de mimi de sangre con un mensaje horrible..Además davis y cody no están en sus tiendas..no se que sea pero parece que alguien preparo una broma-dijo sora

-ya veo..también creo que será una broma..Seguro davis esta de acuerdo con alguien..Pero la pregunta es con quien?..-dijo joley haciendo pasar a las chicas a su tienda

afuera se escucho un ruido de pisadas

-escucharon eso?-dijo sora

-seguro es el viento..cálmate ya sora-dijo mimi

-ken...ken..-susurro joley pegándose a la pared de la tienda de campaña

-pasa algo joley?-dijo ken algo soñoliento

-creo que hay algo afuera..-dijo joley.

-un momento..-dijo ken saliendo de su tienda y asomándose a la de joley

-veo que tienes compañía..pero no hay nada afuera-dijo ken

-gracias por ver-dijo joley sonriendo con cara de alivio

-perdón por las molestias ken..pero es que le estábamos diciendo a joley que al parecer alguien esta jugándonos una broma..mancharon mi tienda de campaña con sangre, y davis y cody no están-dijo mimi

-seguro davis tiene algo que ver ya ven como es ..-estaba diciendo ken cuando a lo lejos se escucho un grito a lo lejos

-eso si lo escuche-dijo sora poniéndose terriblemente nerviosa

-podría jurar que era davis-dijo joley

-ustedes quédense aquí si estoes una broma..me encargare de que me diga de que se trata?-dijo ken alejándose

-no vayas ken me esta dando miedo-dijo joley quien presentía algo

-tranquila regreso dentro de poco ya veras-dijo ken despidiéndose

-ten cuidado –dijo sora preocupada

joley se asomo para verlo alejarse

-tranquila joley seguro estará bien..Estoy casi segura que matt tiene que ver..Esto ya llego demasiado lejos-dijo mimi casi cuando iba a salir..pudo ver una sombra fuera de la tienda

-qui...quien..Anda ahí..-dijo ella pero nadie contesto y solo se escuchaba una respiración profunda..mimi no se atrevió a salir...la sombra comenzó a hacerse mas grande hasta poder verse a través de la delgada lona de la tienda....paso sus manos por la tienda...como rasguñando la superficie por o que las tres chicas se asustaron y se abrazaron..joley cerraba sus ojos y sora al parecer rezaba débilmente...mimi no perdía de vista la sombra ..sora no pudo soportarlo mas y grito llena de pánico...

-que es lo que pasa??-se escucho la voz de tai a lo lejos por lo que la sombra se alejo corriendo..de ahí..introduciéndose en la espesura..

-tai!!!!tai!!-grito sora

tai rápidamente entro en la tienda y sora se hecho a sus brazos llorando después de un rato y no muy lejos ken había descubierto un rastro de sangre que se dirigía hacia el bosque..

-pero que demonios...-dijo ken

Alcanzo a escuchar una respiración agitada seguida de un sonido extraño..como si a alguien le faltara el aire..

-davis...davis..esto ya llego demasiado lejos...-dijo ken quien sin saberlo se había introducido ya bastante en la espesura

Mientras de entre la oscuridad..una figura se abalanzo sobre ken dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una rama dejándole inconsciente...


	3. Chapter 3

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Mientras mimi se encargo de explicarle la situación a tai

-sinceramente..no creo que matt lo aya hecho y no solo por que sea mi amigo..si no por que el no es así..de todas formar abra que investigar ..Voy a reunir a los chicos..-dijo tai pensando en kary debía tener cerca de su hermana..si estaba pasando algo o no ..Quería que su hermana estuviera a salvo..

-hace bastante que ken se fue..-dijo joley

-calma joley en unos momentos regresara seguro-dijo mimi

-vamos chicas hay que reunir a los demás para aclarar esto-dijo tai..sora lo tomaba del brazo fuertemente..mimi y joley caminaban nerviosas a su lado..se dirigían a la tienda de joe que era el mayor ...pero igual su tienda estaba vacía..y no solo eso ...dentro había cientos de dulces regados.....y un rastro que se dirigía al bosque ....

-no!!!el superior joe!!-dijo sora sollozando

-calma sora..-dijo tai ..pero eso si le aterraba..si acaso era una broma..dudaba que el superior joe se prestara a esas cosas.....

-tai..tengo mucho miedo-dijo joley..

-debemos ir por los demás...-dijo tai algo asustado

izzy estaba escuchando música en su ipod.....por eso no escucho que alguien se acercaba lo mas rápido que podía..por detrás de si..se alcanzo a distinguir una débil figura..que cayo sobre de su tienda..el impacto le desconcertó por lo que apago su música..y salió..cody estaba tirando y difícilmente respiraba dejando un sonido extraño

-cody..es una de tus crisis...-dijo izzy entrando a su tienda y vaciando una bolsa de papel donde traía unos caramelos..cody tenia un color extraño...colocó la bolsa de papel cubriendo la nariz y la boca del chico...así cody comenzó a recuperar un poco el color..y poco a poco su respiración comenzó a normalizarse...

-ya te encuentras mejor cody?-dijo izzy

pero cody aun no podía hablar...

-no se por que no tenias tu medicamento a la mano, eso fue malo de tu parte eso es peligroso..pero en fin solo relájate en unos momentos te pondrás bien-dijo izzy cody aun respiraba con ayuda de la bolsa de papel

-sabes no podía dormir-dijo izzy...quien estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la tienda ...cody abrió sus ojos ..y soltó su bolsa de papel..comenzó a respirar con dificulta

-que pasa cody??pero que tienes-dijo izzy viendo a cody quien señaló a la entrada de la tienda..unas manos...tomaron a izzy por el cuello..cody estaba muerto de pánico...recordando como había escapado…..

Flashback

davis salió..y el escucho ruidos afuera una figura de túnica blanca en el bosque le altero por lo que una de sus crisis respiratoria se desato...pero alcanzo a gritar..davis llego rápidamente ..este entro por su inhalador y mientras cody alcanzo a distinguir a una figura encapuchada de blanco que se acercaba...el no podía hablar ...por eso no pudo advertirle a davis...como pudo salió corriendo...alcanzó a escuchar su inhalador..y a davis ..Mientras siguió avanzando entre la espesura....pero le seguían....podía escuchar los quejidos de davis..y el sonido de que le arrastraban...luego escucho a ken...trato de hablarle pero solo salía el sonido de falta de aire de su garganta....logro distinguir no muy lejos la tienda de izzy ..por lo que camino débilmente hasta llegar a la tienda

fin Flashback

Cody se estaba ahogando...el pánico no le permitía reaccionar..escuchó el ruido de el inhalador afuera...eso le lleno de pánico...salió arrastrándose de la tienda....el encapuchado sostenía el inhalador en la mano.....y cody le miraba con cara de suplica..el cuerpo de izzy yacía en el suelo...cody no podía aguantar mas..y dio tres últimos...respiros...mientras sentía como jalaban su cuerpo al interior del bosque..de reojo..vio a izzy quien también era arrastrado por el asesino.....su visión se nublo...

-que significa esto??-dijo sora cayendo de rodillas …y gritando desesperada..tai se apresuro a levantarla..Tratando de calmarle..

-no te preocupes sora esto debe tener una explicación-dijo tai aunque siendo sinceros el ya comenzaba a dudar de las explicaciones lógicas..

-esto ha ido demasiado lejos..!!-dijo mimi furiosa..y comenzando a caminar rápidamente apretando los puños y dirigiéndose al lugar donde tenia su tienda Matt..

-que vas a hacer?-dijo joley tratando de alcanzarla

-algo que debí hacer desde que comenzó todo-dijo mimi enojada

-alto mimi ni siquiera estas segura que sea Matt quien esta haciendo esto-dijo tai

-tal vez tengas razón…pero hasta no tenerlo frente a frente y que me lo niegue no puedo estar segura-dijo mimi

Tai y sora corrieron para alcanzar a mimi y a joley

Esta vez fue joley la que dio un grito de pánico al ver la tienda de izzy …

-el..El..no esta….-dijo joley

-esto no me esta gustando-dijo tai

Sora estaba realmente mal..Tantas desapariciones..Gritos..le estaban volviendo loca ..Tanto así que comenzó a echarse a llorar..y joley igual pensando en que ken no regresaba

-tai busca a t.k y kary..yo me encargo del maldito de ishida-dijo mimi enfurecida

-esta bien..si miras cualquier cosa extraña no dudes en correr..o gritar-dijo tai

-no creo que sea necesario..seguro es matt quien planeo todo-dijo mimi

-esta bien las chicas y yo iremos por kary y t.k –dijo tai.. viendo como mimi se alejaba

Camino un poco y cuando quedo justo enfrente de la tienda de matt..Grito

-sal ishida!!!eres un maldito..sora esta muy mal..esta asustada..joley igual por que ken no regresa

Pero no habia respuesta..

-vamos ishida!!!!!eres un maldito cobarde da la cara-dijo mimi de pronto alguien la tomo por la espalda..y tapo su boca jalándola al interior del bosque.

La persona le susurro al oído

-voy a soltarte..pero prométeme que no vas a gritar..ni acorrer..se que no confías en mi..tampoco confío en ti..pero esta ves si realmente aprecias tu vida…tendrás que hacerlo-

Mimi se habia alterado cuando paso todo pero la voz de matt le hizo ponerse mas nerviosa

Matt le soltó

..

-mimi aquí esta pasando algo extraño…alguien trato..de matarme..-dijo matt asustado

-matt no es momento para bromas..donde estan Davis,cody,el superior Joe..Ken e izzy-dijo mimi

-yo..yo..no lo se..ni siquiera se donde esta t.k…-dijo Matt mientras caía de rodillas y prácticamente comenzaba a llorar..con voz entre cortada le decía que tenia mucho miedo..Parecía en shock

-pero que esta sucediendo aquí?-dijo mimi se acercó a Matt y le abrazó..Parecía un niño pequeño..matt tenia mucho miedo

-pero que fue exactamente lo que paso?-dijo mimi

-yo..fui a tomar aire..antes de irme fui a pasar a decirle a t.k que me prestara su linterna camine un rato...cuando vi ..Aun..Encapuchado blanco…y el…-dijo Matt mientras le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas

-el que matt?..Que viste??-dijo mimi alterada..

-el ataco a davis!!!!.cody logro escapar pero tenia un a de sus crisis de asma…yo corrí tras el encapuchado me le abalancé..pero después me golpeo..y saco una navaja enorme!!!ves esto??-dijo matt extendiendo su mano para dejar ver una enorme cortada que aun sangraba

-matt!!déjame atender esto-dijo mimi rasgando su blusa y atando el brazo de Matt

-después escuche la voz de ken…el sujeto se fue corriendo entre la espesura y yo como pude escape…Davis estaba muerto..Colgaba de un árbol…corrí a la tienda de joe era la mas cercana ....el no estaba tampoco…me temí lo peor por que sus tiendas estaban revuelta..además encontré sus gafas rotas y había un extraño rastro de dulces..Recordé tu historia..por que al pasar por tu tienda la leyenda "los chicos malos no reciben caramelos"..corrí a la tienda de t.k para prevenirlo..pero el ya no estaba …pero al ir ala tienda de kary me tranquilicé ahí estaban los dos ..les conté lo sucedido y kary se altero…se puso muy mal..y t.k insistió en buscar a tai..Salimos..Escuchamos pasos cerca de la tienda de izzy…..el lo estrangulo!!!cruelmente..y cody estaba ahí..dejo que se ahogara…traía su inhalador en la mano..es un enfermo mimi…le gusta torturar a las personas.…y lo peor de todo es que no hay quien nos ayude…después al ver todo kary sufrió un desmayo…el sujeto nos descubrió..y tuve que correr..le dije a t.k que lo distraería..para que cuidara y escapara con kary…

Asi fue como me siguió…por entre el bosque…hasta que lo perdí..he estado aquí desde entonces…no se que hacer-dijo matt al borde de la locura…debemos avisarle a tai…el esta solo con joley y sora..ademas tenemos que encontrar a kary y t.k

Por raro que le parecía lo historia de matt..mimi Terminó creyéndole..No supo muy bien por que.. pero..le creyó.. le creyó..y la idea de que alguien tratara de matarlos..le aterraba y le helaba hasta los huesos .

Matt estaba tirado en el suelo..Sentado...temblaba..Recordando aquella fiesta de hallowen..Cuando mimi le encerró en el laboratorio..Cuando gritaba desesperado..al escuchar la voz de alguien entre las sombras ..y al escuchar a mimi tras la puerta riéndose...

-matt!!!! Reacciona matt!!! Necesito tu ayuda!!..Esta pasando algo malo..y debemos advertir a los de más!!debemos irnos de aquí!!!Pedir ayuda-dijo mimi que había comenzado a alterarse..Pero matt no reaccionaba si no que se tapaba los iodos..Repitiéndose lo mismo"no quiero morir..no quiero morir"

hasta que mimi le dio una bofetada

matt le miro con odio pensando en aquella fiesta de hallowen ...mimi entendió a la perfección...el le odiaba por lo de hace cuatro años....

trato de disculparse..Acercándose...pero el estaba muy perturbado..

-matt..Necesito que me ayudes...entiende..Alguien está tratando de hacernos daño..Debemos prevenir a los demás...recuerda que t.k ..Esta en peligro..el es tu hermano ...son nuestros amigos ...yo no ..Quiero que nada malo les pase..-dijo mimi viéndole a los ojos...


	4. Chapter 4

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Mientras sora ,tai y joley llegaban a la tienda de kary... tai gritaba desesperado por kari ...su hermana no estaba en la tienda..ni t.k...,sora estaba en shock...joley lloraba gritando el nombre de ken.....mientras le corrían las lagrimas de desesperación..

-mimi no ha regresado..-dijo sora mientras sollozaba

-es cierto..seguro algo le paso-dijo joley quien lloraba

-calma chicas...esto debe ser una broma de matt...seguro kary..y los demás están bien..seguro están escondidos por ahí...-dijo tai riendo nerviosamente ..Tratando de calmar a las chicas pero algo dentro de si ..le indicaba que algo no estaba bien..

-yo creo que esto no es una broma-dijo sora

-deja de decir tonterías!!!!sabes lo que dices....??..ken debe estar bien..Debe estarlo!!!!-dijo joley que se había alterado muchísimo

sora corrió a abrazarle

-discúlpame por favor joley...seguro ken esta bien-dijo sora volviendo un poco en si

-kary!!!!kary!!!!!!!-gritaba tai

-chicos!!!!!ya es suficiente!!!!!!!!-decía sora

-ken...ken!!!!!!!-gritaba joley...en verdad ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza...

-los chicos malos..no reciben caramelos...-dijo una voz dentro de la espesura

-qui...quien anda ahí-dijo tai ...

-que valiente kamiya.......-dijo la voz...

-ya es suficiente...por favor,,..esto es una broma muy cruel-dijo sora asustada

-esto no es una broma..preciosa...esto no es una broma-dijo la voz mientras reía macabramente

joley grito fuertemente...temblaba ..sentía el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo

el encapuchado salió de entre la espesura..Sosteniendo una navaja enorme..la agitaba de un lado a otro...sora y joley se refugiaron tras tai...este trago saliva...era realmente tétrico tenerlo frente...

-corran chicas....encuentren a kary..llévensela de aquí...encuéntrela quien puedan y salgan de aquí....lo mas rápido que puedan –dijo tai

-tai..no-dijo sora llorando....ella le amaba..jamás se lo había dicho

-tienes que irte sora...recuerda que tendremos una cita-dijo tai..

-te amo-dijo sora antes de ser jalada por joley...

-eso..Corran..no podrán ir muy lejos...salven a la pequeña kary...y al pequeño t.k...a la tonta de mimi.....y no se olviden del trastornado de matt...-dijo el asesino....mientras se acercaba

sora volteo para ver acercarse al asesino lentamente a tai...ella iba llorando entre la espesura..jalada por joley...

-kary-chan...kary-chan ..Vamos reacciona..por favor-decía t.k mientras abrazaba a kary..quien permanecía desmayada tras ver al encapuchado estrangular a izzy..pero kary no reaccionaba ..tenia ya rato asi..en su rostro había preocupación..t.k estaba igual...pensaba en matt..en como había dejado que el asesino le persiguiera para que el y kary estuvieran bien...

-debo buscar a tai...el estará preocupado ..por kary..-dijo en voz baja

"y si le ha pasado algo..los demás como estarán?.que es lo que debo hacer..."pensó. t.k

kary estaba despertando..

-estas bien kary-chan-dijo t.k

-me siento débil t.k..-dijo ella incorporándose

-ya veo..pero tenemos que irnos..aquí no es seguro...tenemos que buscar a los demás...-dijo t.k

-tengo mucho miedo..no me dejes sola-dijo kary abrazando a t.k

-no te dejare sola-dijo t.k ..Así ambos salieron de donde estaban..kary se apoyaba en t.k para poder caminar bien..Pues se sentía muy débil..

-al fin encontré a los pequeños ¡!!-dijo la voz siniestra..de entre los árboles

-estaba triste..Creí que no los encontraría..-dijo el encapuchado..su traje blanco estaba manchado de sangre

-aléjate de nosotros..-dijo t.k..kary abrazaba con fuerza a t.k

-que lindos..Siempre creí que terminarían de novios..lastima que no lo será por mucho-dijo el encapuchado

-seguro a tai le gustaría saber-dijo el encapuchado

-que le hiciste a hermano??-dijo kary

-digamos que tuvimos una pequeña discusión..y Digamos que me canse de que fuera siempre el líder pero vive si te interesa saber..Aunque seguro no lo esta pasando nada bien y a matt..No te preocupes t.k..no le he visto hace rato..seguro debe estar escondido como el cobarde que es-dijo el encapuchado

-basta!!!!-dijo t.k

kary rompió en llanto y t.k le tomo de la mano para salir corriendo internándose en la espesura

-corran lo que puedan chiquillos llorones...los chicos malos no reciben caramelos-dijo el encapuchado..Entrando en la espesura..tras ellos

-t.k .....no puedo mas-dijo kary cayendo de rodillas

-vamos kary-dijo t.k pero ella estaba demasiado débil..t.k y ella..seguían internándose en la espesura del bosque...escuchaba al sujeto gritar

-los encontrare...los encontrare a donde quiera que vayan los encontrare....!!!-decía

kary estaba cansada..el pánico le invadía...

-tai...el le ara daño a tai..-decía kary llorando mientras seguía avanzando

-corre kary!!!!corre kary!!!- Decía t.k ..Ambos corría desesperados..kary tropezó y se lastimo el tobillo..no podía continuar el dolor era intenso...además el sujeto aun les seguía ..Tenían que pensar en algo..así que con ayuda de t.k kary subió aun árbol y luego t.k

-silencio kary...-dijo t.k ..Ella le abrazaba mientras mordía sus propios labios para aguantar el dolor en su tobillo..minutos después el sujeto llego al lugar..la luna iluminaba el sitio..al parecer le habían burlado...

-son unos chiquillos muy escurridizos. Me están haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo...y eso me esta molestando mucho-dijo el encapuchado..t.k tapaba la boca de kary a esta solo le resbalaban las lagrimas....

-salgan ya..!!!!les prometo que les matare sin tanto dolor..Será rápido..ustedes son de mis favoritos –dijo el encapuchado...

t.k y kary estaban llenos de pánico..a penas y respiraban ...el sujeto se retiro..pero ni t.k ni kary hablaron..

Pasaron unos minutos..todo era silencio...

-me duele-dijo kary

-déjame ver..-dijo t.k levantando la parte de abajo del pantalón de kary

-tengo mucho miedo t.k-dijo kary

-necesitaras un doctor-dijo t.k

-tengo tanto miedo-dijo kary

-eso significa que ago bien mi papel!!!!-escucho t.k mientras jalaban a kary por la espalda

-kary!!!!-dijo t.k saltando inmediatamente del árbol

se abalanzo sobre el sujeto ..Forcejeó con el..Lográndole quitar la navaja que cayo al suelo..Entre le montón de hojas secas..

t.k le dio un puñetazo y el sujeto también..kary no soportaba el dolor en el tobillo pero como pudo se arrastró..asta encontrar la navaja...la tomo y la clavo por detrás de la rodilla del sujeto...quien perdió el equilibrio..t.k le dio un puñetazo en el rostro encapuchado...t.k se apresuro..kary no podía caminar así que la cargo sobre su espalda...y huyeron ..

-voy detrás de ustedes...!!!!!No se libraran!!!!!kary maldita!!!!!Me duele!!!!!! T.k...eres un perro igual que tu hermano...pagaran con sangre por esto !!!!-decía el sujeto..

t.k avanzaba trabajosamente con kary..Quien insistía que le dejara y fuera a pedir ayuda..pero este se negó...

Rápidamente el sujeto les alcanzó..

-les dije que les alcanzaría-dijo el sujeto acercándose a ellos

t.k avanzaba hacia atrás..Lentamente con kary en la espalda...hacia atrás ..y hacia atrás

-fue terrible lo que hicieron niños...los chicos malos no reciben caramelos..-dijo el sujeto acercándose mas..y abalanzándose contra ellos t.k avanzo hacia atrás..rápidamente metiéndose entre unos arbustos...pero no se dio cuenta de que había una pendiente enorme tras el arbusto por lo que termino cayendo junto con kary...por ella...el sujeto les miraba desde arriba

-ni tuve que tocarlos....siempre fueron mis favoritos..Les daré trato especial...luego vuelvo por ellos..seguro no murieron...-dijo el encapuchado riendo...

a lo lejos matt distinguió a la perfección la voz de t.k gritando

-es t.k..mimi es t.k....-dijo matt

-también lo escuche...vamos-dijo mimi

ella y matt se pusieron en marcha rápidamente...

-t.k!!!!!!!donde estas?!!!!!Dónde estas!!!!!-decía matt

-kary!!!!kary!!!-decía mimi..aun escuchaban sus voces a lo lejos y también escuchaban la voz del asesino..Persiguiéndoles..Pagaran!!!Pagaran con sangre con esto!!le oyeron decir

después una risa macabra....y ya no escucharon nada mas...ni a t.k..ni a kary..ni al sujeto...

-que crees que paso-dijo mimi llorando

-no lo se...maldita sea no lo se-dijo matt golpeando un árbol...

-los chicos malos no reciben caramelos-dijo la voz

mimi grito de pánico...al ver al sujeto acercándose agitando su navaja y sus ropas blancas con manchas de sangre...

-que les hiciste??donde esta t.k..y kary-dijo matt

-cállate inútil...disfrutaste de tus minutos de vida extra...??-dijo el encapuchado

-quien eres???..que quieres de nosotros?-dijo mimi llorando

-cállate también mocosa llorona...si fueras mas lista..ya estarías corriendo-dijo el encapuchado

-mimi corre!!!!-dijo matt

-no..no te dejare solo matt...-dijo mimi

-que....al fin te sientes culpable..por lo que le hiciste hace cuatro años mimi...dicen que estar cerca de la muerte nos hace ver los errores...-dijo el encapuchado

-co...como..lo sabes-dijo matt

mimi se soltó llorando...amargamente..Después de todo,,era cierto..ella era la culpable del trauma de matt

-no le escuches mimi..corre-dijo matt

-yo..no debo dejarte solo...no puedo..no debo-dijo mimi

-que te vayas-dijo matt empujándole hacia atrás por lo que cayo..el encapuchado comenzó a reir

-mira quien se quiere hacer el héroe-dijo el sujeto

mimi se puso de pie...

-por favor matt vamonos-dijo ella

matt entendió a la perfección..si el no se iba ...ella tampoco lo haría..así que le tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente por la espesura..el asesino les seguía..

-de nada les servirá huir..Terminare encontrándolos...los chico malos no reciben caramelos..dijo el asesino que avanzaba sigiloso en la oscuridad...persiguiendo al rubio y la castaña


	5. Chapter 5

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

+ si el fic es algo cruel pero quería probar otros géneros que bueno que les agrade y claro que seguire haciendo cientos de fics mimato

-joley..tengo mucho miedo..-dijo sora mientras se detenía de pronto

-vamos sora..que estas loca? Tenemos que irnos..-dijo joley desesperada tratando de jalarla

-en estos momentos..estoy segura que le hizo daño a tai...y si eso paso..yo ..no puedo...seguir..-dijo sora cayendo al suelo..Llorando sin compasión..Recordando lo que tai le dijo.."Tendremos una cita"..ahora sonaba tan tonto...

-sora...no puedes rendirte así...tai no querría eso,..recuerda que nos pidió sacar a kary de aquí...-dijo joley

-tienes razón...debemos buscar a kary-chan...-dijo sora poniéndose de pie

de pronto ..Escucharon un ruido..Alguien se acercaba..Escuchaban el sonido de las hierbas..un sonido que se acercaba apresuradamente...Sora y joley guardaron silencio....respiraban débilmente..estaban seguras que el asesino saldría de entre las ramas...pero en lugar de eso salieron matt y mimi llenos de pánico....

-corran...!!!!Corran ¡!!!-dijeron mimi y matt a la vez

joley y sora reaccionaron al instante....y salieron corriendo al instante

-el viene atrás!!!!-decía mimi llorando

-no quiero morir-dijo joley...

-pueden correr..pero no pueden esconderse!!!!!!los chicos malos..no reciben caramelos!!!!-decía el asesino riendo macabramente tras ellos...los cuatro se introdujeron entre la espesura...

-guarden silencio..-dijo matt en voz baja...pero al parecer el asesino..se había ido...

-tiene a tai....-dijo sora mientras las lagrimas le resbalaba por las mejillas

-estoy seguro que le hizo daño a kary y t.k-dijo matt mientras cerraba sus ojos..También resbalaron algunas lagrimas..

de pronto escucharon al superior joe..al parecer no estaba lejos

-por favor..que alguien me ayude...!!!!!no!!!!no!!!por favor!!!!!!!no me haga daño!!!!por favor!!!no me mate!!!!no quiero morir......nooooooo-grito joe...para que después se hiciera un enorme silencio....

-superior...-dijo sora para ser silenciada por joley quien le tapo la boca

-no podemos hacer nada sora...ya le hizo daño-dijo joley llorando

mimi lloraba contra el pecho de matt...era tan difícil haber escuchado a joe...sufriendo....siendo torturado por el asesino....y no poder hacer nada...matt le abrazo...

no muy lejos t.k comenzaba a moverse....

-kary-chan..?-dijo débilmente

kary no despertaba ..pero aun vivía ...sollozaba las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas

-le ha hecho daño a mi hermano-dijo kary entre sueños

"el vendrá por nosotros..tenemos que irnos"pensó t.k

estaba todo golpeado...el y kary tenían cientos de raspones...t.k traía un golpe cerca del ojo..que sangraba aun...y el tobillo de kary al parecer esta fracturado

como pudo t.k se puso de pie...y cargo a kary.....a cada paso el dolor era intenso..los golpes comenzaban a molestarle...

-esto es una pesadilla..Quiero despertar..no quiero morir-dijo joley

-los encontré!!!-dijo el encapuchado apareciendo de la nada... mimi, sora, joley y matt dieron un sobresalto..el pánico les invadía ....el sujeto no dudaría en atacarlos..todos corrieron en direcciones diferentes..

.lo único en lo que pensaban ..era una cosa...sobrevivir...

joley Corría con pánico..batallaba para respirar ...

"no quiero morir..no quiero morir"pensaba...sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo en dirección al lugar cercano a donde ella y ken tenían sus tiendas..al introducirse en las hierbas..tropezó con algo y sus gafas cayeron....comenzó a palpar el suelo..hasta que las encontró..pero realmente quería no haber visto aquello...comenzó a gritar...pues ken estaba tirado...frente a ella con un gran golpe en la cabeza...se acerco...

-ken...ken..por favor contéstame..-dijo ella

tomo su mano....aun tenia pulso aunque muy débil

-aun vives ..no se por que esta pasando esto -dijo ella rompiendo en llanto sobre el....

alguien le tomo por los cabellos

-menos una-dijo el encapuchado

joley gritaba por el dolor que le provocaba...

-Déjame...por favor-dijo ella

-los chicos malos no reciben caramelos-dijo el encapuchado

joley forcejeó con el sujeto. Le dio un codazo en el estomago y logro zafarse....el sujeto le seguía...joley corrió pidiendo auxilio...hasta que el sujeto le alcanzo ...y le dio hirio atravesando su navaja en el estomago de la chica ...

-por que...-dijo joley cayendo de rodillas sobre las hierbas húmedas

-fuiste una chica mala joley....-dijo el sujeto

la herida de joley era profunda,..rápidamente comenzó a toser sangre..y perdió el conocimiento..respiraba débilmente...no tardaría en morir..el sujeto le cargo...y regreso a donde estaba el cuerpo de ken..se llevo a ambos....

"tai...tai....espero estés bien...no soportaría..que te pasara algo "Pensó sora..Mientras corría...de pronto se detuvo..al parecer le había dejado lejos al encapuchado..Por lo que se metió tras unos arbustos...a descansar...estaba sola..Tenia mucho miedo..El pánico le invadía...las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas...que se supone que debía hacer...seguro todos estaban muertos..o heridos..

Ese sujeto estaba enfermo..Que es lo que quería de ellos?...por que lo hacia....como quería que jamás hubieran ido a ese campamento.....de pronto escucho un ruido ..Caminó un poco adentrándose en el bosque...se asomo tras unos arbustos y pudo ver una cabaña de las que se usaban para los campistas...vio al encapuchado arrastrar a joley y ken..

sora casi grita pero mordió su suéter para evitarlo..el encapuchado .Luego salió..sora espero a que se alejara..y corrió a la cabaña...al entrar...no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto ..al ver los cuerpos de cody...quien parecía tener un color muy extraño..seguramente había muerto asfixiado ...ken estaba ahí...inmóvil..sora vio el terrible golpe en su cabeza...traía una herida de navaja recién hecha..el asesino le había dado muerte...junto con joley..quien estaba cubierta de sangre.....izzy estaba ahi..habia sido estrangulado....

y al voltear un poco a la izquierda vio a tai...estaba amordazado...y traía una herida en el brazo...y un terrible golpe en la frente ...tai intento hablarle...y sora se acerco rápidamente...le desato y le quito el pedazo de trapo con el que había sido amordazado...

sora le abrazo...

-vamonos...vamonos...-dijo tai saliendo con ella de ahí...pero en cuanto salieron por la puerta alguien golpeo a tai en la cabeza...sora grito de pánico...y el asesino corrió tras ella...tropezó....el asesino le jalo del tobillo arrastrándola ..por entre las piedras..y el suelo..

-por favor.....!!!por favor...-decía sora...una vez cerca de la cabaña ..le levanto...del cabello sora no soportaba el dolor...le abofeteo..y le amordazo...luego la introdujo en la cabaña...y le ato a una silla ...también volvió por el cuerpo de tai...también le ato.....para después salir...le faltaban cuatro aun....


	6. Chapter 6

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Hola a todos aquí dejo un nuevo capi de este fic …mimi..bueno ya verán lo que pasa

Si es algo cruel pero en fin asi es este fic.

"kary-chan..Tengo que protegerte...."pensó t.k..mientras caminaba trabajosamente..

-ayuda!!!!!!alguien que me ayude por favor....-se escucho la voz de joe..no muy lejos..

t.k trabajosamente se interno en la espesura para ver a joe con cara de pánico caminar trabajosamente hacia el

-t.k...el viene tras de mi...-dijo joe cayendo el suelo..t,k acomodo a kary en la hierba ..joe lloraba apoyando su mano en el abdomen..La sangre escurría tenia cientos de cortaduras en los brazos..Como si alguien hubiera estado jugando con el... cortando y cortando su carne ..una terrible herida en el rostro...profunda....

-joe..-dijo t.k

-necesitan escapar t.k...tu y kary...escapa...el no se detendrá...entiendes...el tiene algo contra nosotros...no se que es...pero no se detendrá ...me siento mal t.k..muy mal...me siento débil...e perdido mucha sangre......-dijo joe

-estas muy mal....es un maldito psicópata-dijo t.k

-ya los atacó. ..mira como los dejo...es un enfermo...kary-chan esta bien? que le pasa por que esta asi?-dijo joe

-sufrimos una caída..solo esta inconsciente pero estará bien no te preocupes -dijo t.k

-voy tras de ti rata de biblioteca!!!-se escucho el asesino gritar...a lo lejos

-ahí esta!!!!!!!Vamos a morir!!! Viene a terminar conmigo!!!-dijo joe llorando y en estado de shock..tenia tanto miedo...el siempre había sido nervioso y una situación así le ponía peor..

-pueden correr..pero no esconderse...-se escucho...

-corre t.k...llévate a kary....huye....tienen que ir a pedir ayuda....-dijo joe con cara de suplica...necesito un medico ....-dijo joe llorando...

-joe...escóndete....iré por ayuda...confía en mi..-dijo t.k jalando a joe tras unos arbustos..

-gracias t.k...tienes que huir con kary...vamos-dijo joe aun llorando

-tu espera aquí...no hagas ruido...y espera por favor...-dijo t.k

joe obedeció...y t.k se llevo a kary...tratando de avanzar lo mas rápido que podia...

"espero joe...este bien"pensó t.k mientras soportaba el dolor

-los chicos malos no reciben caramelos-se escucho......a lo lejos

"por que???¿Quién es? Que quiere??"pensaba mimi mientras corría desesperadamente...entre las ramas de los arbustos....escucho a lo lejos al sujeto...

"ahí esta el"pensó mimi mientras corría...las ramas le rasguñaban la piel delicada..tenia montones de raspones..y un terrible cansancio le invadía...ahora estaba sola..ni siquiera matt estaba junto a ella ..Corría desesperadamente cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba..

-Mimi..por aquí..-dijo la voz..de una chica

mimi se detuvo y se metió por los arbustos donde se escuchaba la voz

-jun??...pero..Que haces aquí...??-dijo mimi incrédula al ver que la hermana de davis estuviera ahí

-yo..Solo venia a buscar a matt....jamás creí...que estuviera pasando algo tan espantoso..-dijo jun abrazando a mimi mientras lloraba

-calma jun..pero como y hace cuanto llegaste aquí...-desde hace horas...llegue en mi auto.....mi hermano esta muerto mimi-dijo jun poniéndose a llorar desconsoladamente ..

-quiere..decir...-dijo mimi

-si..lo vi.....el encapuchado blanco...me persiguió....pero logre escapar...-dijo jun llorando...

-tenemos que salir de aquí..pedir ayuda-dijo mimi

-mi auto no esta lejos ....pero no me atrevo a ir...-dijo ella

-vamos jun te acompañó...tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí y tu auto es la única solucion-dijo mimi recobrando un poco la esperanza al pensar que podía salir de ahí...

-una cosa mas mimi...cuando llegue encontré una motocicleta estacionada tras unos arbustos..era de color amarillo..y esto estaba tirada junto a ella-dijo jun entregándole una cartera a mimi

mimi abrió la cartera..Estaba una licencia de conducir..a nombre de Michael..su amigo de new york...un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo....

Mientras en la cabaña sora lloraba desconsoladamente..Estaba amordazada y atada..Cualquier oportunidad de pedir ayuda estaba agotada...varios cuerpos..tirados...sus amigos...que terrible pesadilla era esa...pasados unos minutos tai comenzó a reaccionar..el solo estaba atado..

-sora...estas bien?-dijo tai trabajosamente.. se sentía mareado..el tremendo golpe que els sujeto le había dado con una pala al salir había sido muy fuerte

sora simplemente trataba de hablar..pero no podía

-ya veo..el maldito te amordazo..-dijo tai

sora hizo sonidos tratando de hablar pero era inútil

-no importa puedes decirme si o no a lo que te pregunte-dijo tai

sora asintió

-veo que joley no lo logro...viste a kary?-dijo tai terriblemente preocupado

sora negó con la cabeza. Mientras las lagrimas le resbalaba por las mejillas..

tai comenzó a llorar la sola idea de que su hermana estuviera muerta le aterraba...

-sabes que me duele mucho sora..Que tal vez jamás pueda tener esa cita contigo...siempre me gustaste..Desde que éramos niños...sabes que..te amo...-dijo tai mientras las lagrimas corrían

sora quería decirle tantas cosas a tai...era como si el maldito encapuchado se estuviera divirtiendo..al saber que ella jamás podría decirle lo que sentía antes de morir...

sora lloraba desconsolada

-no llores mas sora...no soporto ver llorar a las chicas..-dijo tai....la oscuridad invadía la cabaña ..el y sora estaban frente a frente..solo los separaba un montón de cadáveres de por medio...

t.k estaba muy cansado..Traía a kary a sus espaldas..Ella estaba inconsciente aun...camino un poco mas hasta que logro distinguir un lago...se acerco y vio un bote ahí dejo a kary cuidadosamente también vio ..Un pequeño cuarto de madera..Entro ahí..Estaba un ancla no muy grande,la tomo. También una soga..y regreso al bote..Subió...y remo hasta estar en medio...ato el ancla a la cuerda..y la echo al agua...luego ato el otro extremo al bote..Cobijo a kary con su suéter y se tiro al agua hasta llegar a la orilla nadando...así al menos kary estaría a salvo...en medio del lago...quedo kary..Dormida..Flotando en el pequeño bote..Cobijada por el suéter de su amado... mientras t.k se dirigía al campamento...necesitaba respuestas....

jun. y mimi se escabullían por entre la espesura con el solo objetivo de llegar hasta el auto de jun.…a lo lejos lograron visualizar el auto por lo que se apresuraron a llegar a el..Mimi subió al auto y jun. en el asiento del conductor introdujo la llave..a mimi le dolía mucho la cabeza de estar pensando que Michael era la persona que les estaba persiguiendo y atacando…"no puede ser el..el no es esa clase de persona ..el no aria esto "pensó mimi pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido del arrancador del motor auto de jun.…parecía no querer arrancar…jun. temblaba desesperada y movía la llave tratando inútilmente de encenderlo

-no funciona mimi…ni funciona-dijo jun. Llorando de desesperación

-calma jun.…tiene que haber solución a esto…-dijo mimi saliendo del auto y asomándose por debajo del auto..Había fuga de agua..

-dios mío..No puede ser-dijo mimi aterrada al abrir el cofre del auto y ver que varias piezas estaban golpeadas y varios cables cortados

-jamás saldremos de aquí!!-exclamo jun. Desde adentro del auto cerrando sus ojos

-tiene que haber solución para esto-dijo mimi recargándose en el auto

-jun.!!Tenemos que regresar al campamento!-dijo mimi

- no le veo el caso –dijo jun.

-en la tienda de izzy había un radio si no mas recuerdo-dijo mimi

-no quiero morir –dijo jun. llorando

-eso no va a pasar jun...-dijo mimi

-quien es capaz de hacer todo esto?? Yo no entiendo..!!!Por que lo hace…-dijo jun. mientras lloraba desesperada

-creo que se quien es el asesino jun.….mi amigo Michael…yo no le he visto…el ni siquiera estaba invitado hoy…nadie sabia de que estaba aquí…..nadie..Quisiera creer que el no es..Pero las circunstancias le señalan y, me duele que haga esto…no entiendo por que quiere dañarnos!!el jamás había sido así…jamás….tu auto no arrancaba por que alguien daño algunas partes..Tiene una fuga del agua y cortaron algunos cables…jamás iba a encender…alguien le daño a propósito…creo que en sus planes no tenia contemplado el que tu vinieras..-dijo mimi

Ambas chicas caminaban rumbo al campamento cuando de entre la espesura escucharon su voz

"veo que no pudieron hacerlo funcionar …ustedes dos son chicas muy malas..Querer irse sin los demás es muy egoísta…de ti no me sorprende mimi..Siempre fuiste así…pobrecilla jun..tu ni siquiera estabas invitada..No tenias por que morir hoy-dijo el encapuchado abalanzándose sobre las dos..Mimi corría y jun. Poco mas atrás que ella .el encapuchado aumento su velocidad..las chicas se dirigían rumbo al lugar donde estaba el auto …ambas se separaron y el encapuchado fue tras jun.…quien trataba de esconderse entre las ramas…de un derepente noto que ya no le seguían.. y se lanzo tras unos arbustos…estaba asustada…esto era una pesadilla..Una pesadilla horrible…

-tu no debías morir…no tengo nada contra ti…pero eres una entrometida-dijo el encapuchado mientras le levantaba por los cabellos y la sometía a golpes ..Para amarrarle de las manos y amordazarla ..Mimi siguió corriendo hasta llegar al auto..Por suerte jun. lo había dejado abierto …se encerró dentro…..y cerro sus ojos.."Michael por que estas haciendo esto" pensó.. Cuando un golpe en el vidrio del auto le saco de sus pensamientos ante si tenia la cara de jun. pegada a la ventanilla..Ella estaba llorando y el asesino le presionaba con fuerza contra el vidrio

-Michael basta!!!!!Basta por favor!!!-decía mimi entre sollozos el acecinó comenzó a estrellar la cara de jun. contra la ventanilla la chica aun estaba consiente…y trataba de resistirse pero era inevitable el era mas fuerte mimi lloraba, cara de pánico al notar como la sangres escurría del rostro de jun.…quien lloraba por el dolor…

-no quieres jugar mimi-dijo el asesino

-por favor….basta!!!!!Basta!!!!-decía mimi llorando y gritando….dentro del auto…

Por ultimo el asesino jalo hacia atrás la cabeza de jun. y le degolló frente a mimi quien lloraba sin consuelo….

-basta…..-decía mimi llorando inconsolablemente….el asesino arrojó el cuerpo de jun. a un lado

-los chicos malos no reciben caramelos-dijo paseándose de un lado a otro rodeando el auto mimi lloraba

-no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre-dijo el asesino

-Michael..por favor-decía mimi llorando

El asesino no contestó

-eres muy aburrida……-dijo el asesino mientras jalaba el cuerpo de jun. de ahí..Esculcó sus bolsillos y saco las llaves del auto…regreso y acomodo varias ramas de árboles secas cerca del auto…mimi le observaba aterrada…

-estaba dejando esto para mas tarde pero creo que serás tu la que muera así..y para asegurarme de que no saldrás –dijo el asesino presionando un botón del control del auto de jun que bloqueaba las puertas a excepción de la del conductor …mimi escucho los seguros del auto bloquearse

-pero no creas que soy tonto mimi-dijo el asesino tomando una piedra y con ella golpeo la manija de la puerta del conductor..Dejando a mimi prácticamente sellada dentro del auto saco luego de entre su tunica unos fósforos y encendía las ramas secas por las que rápidamente se extendía el fuego…el asesino miro como mimi trataba inútilmente se salir

-tu sola has venido aquí mimi…morirás sola..-dijo el y se fue jalando el cuerpo de jun


	7. Chapter 7

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

*hola!! A todos ¡!! De nuevo yo dejando un nuevo capi espero sea de su agrado y seguro que sus sorpechas cambian cuando lean este capi. Jajaj que malvada soy me pregunto de quien sospecharan ahora? Es divertido este fic no? suerte con sus deducciones

matt tenia rato escondido tras unos arbustos...estaba mas que en shock...los recuerdos de aquel día de hallowen en la secundaria le venían a la mente ...temblaba presa del pánico..Sudaba...el miedo le paralizaba y no era capaz de hacer nada ...recordó a t.k...su hermano...si el asesino le había hecho daño era algo que jamás se perdonaría..se incorporo ..al recordar lo mismo que mimi...el radio en la tienda de campaña de izzy..Corrió desesperadamente...con dirección al campamento cuando logro distinguir al encapuchado dirigiéndose hacia lo mas profundo del bosque llevándose consigo el cuerpo sin vida de jun...el se tapo la boca y se escondió...hasta que el encapuchado se le perdió de vista...comenzó a avanzar hasta que un extraño olor a humo le llego..Corrió rápidamente para lograr ver el auto de jun quemándose..y a mimi desesperada tratando de salir...

se acercó corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó por entre las llamas...vio la manija destrozada ..y mimi le grito desesperada que las demás puertas estaban selladas

-mimi...cúbrete!!!!!!-dijo matt trepando a la cajuela del auto con un fuerte patada rompió el cristal...y con sus manos quitaba los vidrios..mimi rápidamente se paso hacia atrás y salió con ayuda de matt este le cubría de las feroces llamas que se habían extendido rápidamente..Ambos se tiraron al suelo unos metros después..Para escuchar una explosión .la piel de matt estaba seriamente irritada y varios vidrios se habían encajado en sus manos por lo que sangraba abundantemente

-gracias!!!matt...gracias...-dijo mimi mientras lloraba y abrazaba a matt..

-jun...ella estaba aquí..vi como se llevaba su cuerpo...-dijo matt quien aun estaba en shock

-si...el la degolló frente a mi.....era su auto...no arrancaba..-decía mimi llorando...pero matt entendió todo lo que dijo por lo que le abrazaba fuerte...debía ser traumático que mataran a jun frente a ella...y la escena pasaba frente a los ojos de mimi una y otra vez...

-matt!!!-dijo t.k quien se acercaba a ellos corriendo trabajosamente

-t.k!!!-dijo matt sumamente alegre al ver que t.k seguía con vida

-t.k estas bien –dijo mimi poniéndose de pie rápidamente y encontrándose con t.k ..Ella respiraba trabajosamente después de haber inhalado tanto humo..y al ver a t.k con el golpe cerca del ojo y ensangrentado se puso a llorar

-kary? ¿Dónde esta ella?-dijo mimi

-ella estará bien mimi..Esta inconsciente..le deje en un lugar seguro-dijo t.k

-t.k...-dijo matt abrazando a su hermano

-yo también estoy feliz de que ustedes estén bien-dijo t.k

-debiste quedarte con kary..Debiste esconderte por que has venido..como llegaste aquí-dijo matt

-!llegue aquí por que hace rato vi humo...y luego la explosión ..y yo...necesito saber quien es ¡!!Necesito saberlo!!no dejare que vuelva hacerle daño a nadie mas-dijo t.k

-yo creo saber quien es..-dijo mimi

-que dices mimi?-dijo matt desconcertado

-quien es ...?¿Quién mimi?-dijo t.k

-creo que es Michael..Jun encontró su cartera junto a su moto cerca del campamento..yo no le he visto para nada...el no estaba invitado..Pero sabia del campamento...aun no se por que lo hizo..el jamás había hecho nada malo-dijo mimi cayendo de rodillas..matt rápidamente le abrazo..

-jun...estaba aquí t.k este era su auto..nuestra única esperanza de salir de aquí-dijo matt volteando a ver lo que quedaba del auto entre las llamas

t.k se quedo serio...mimi no paraba de llorar ..y matt trataba de calmarle

-estaba planeando..Ir de nuevo a donde esta la tienda de izzy..Sé que el traía un radio para emergencias-dijo matt

-si..También pensé en ello..para aya me dirigía hace unos momentos-dijo t.k

-yo no quiero morir-dijo mimi apretando a matt con fuerza

-calma mimi..no te dejare sola-dijo matt

-vamos pues-dijo t.k mientras comenzaba a caminar le siguieron matt y mimi

Mientras ocurría todo esto el asesino había tenido tiempo de ir hasta la cabaña..Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente..

-tienen compañía!!-dijo arrojando el cuerpo de jun a donde estaba el resto. sora dio un grito ahogado por el trapo que tenia entre la boca..y tai simplemente cerro sus ojos ante la tragedia..a sora le resbalaban las lagrimas ..

-eres un desgraciado ¡!-dijo tai

-cállate kamiya!!! Esta es una estúpida que no valía la pena-dijo el asesino. acercándose a tai y le abofeteo

-que??También te gustaba?-dijo el asesino

Sora le miro a tai suplicante..tratando de decirle que no le provocara

Por lo que tai guardo silencio...y el asesino solo le volvió a abofetear...y le amordazó también a el

-hablas demasiado...enseguida vuelvo..Voy por tu hermanita y el pequeño t.k..son de mis favoritos ...no te preocupes tai..no están muertos..les escuche hace rato..Junto con ese estúpido de joe kido lograron escapar ...pero joe..Ese inbecil ni siquiera le busque..no durara mucho..no no no..esta herido..Morirá como la rata que es ..Sabes una cosa..el es el peor de todos ustedes..no sabes como me irrita con esas gafas y con sus estúpida aptitud de saberlo todo.....todos ustedes me dan asco..y los eliminare uno por uno..Pero ustedes también son de mis favoritos..mimi también lo era..Pero la muy estúpida corrió a su propia muerte..puedo asegurarte que esta en un lugar muy cálido y matt..el es mi chivo expiatorio..de algo tenia que servir que estuviera traumado!! -dijo el encapuchado riendo mientras salía ..de la cabaña

Matt ,mimi y t.k corrían con dirección al campamento..Debían encontrar el radio de izzy..de lo contrario no podrían pedir ayuda

Pasados unos minutos los tres estuvieron frente a la casa de campaña de izzy t.k se metió rápidamente..Mimi abrazaba a Matt mientras aun lloraba

-lo encontraste t.k?-dijo Matt

t.k salio de la tienda con una expresión seria

-no estaba-dijo t.k con la mirada perdida

-no puede ser ¡!-dijo mimi cayendo de rodillas pero fue detenida por Matt

-calma mimi..te lo prometo…No te voy a dejar sola…-dijo Matt a mimi le conmovió la mirada que Matt le brindo..por lo que le abrazo con fuerza..esa noche era sin duda una pesadilla…

-que vamos a hacer Matt??ese radio era nuestra única esperanza-dijo t.k

-Calma..Déjame pensar..-dijo Matt

Mimi le apretaba con fuerza…mientras lloraba…

Pero matt no podía llegar a una solucion concreta..Estaba seguro que algunos de sus amigos aun estaban con vida..El propio asesino se lo había dicho mientras le perseguía "vamos matt.... tai y sora están muy solos!!! Sin ti no hay fiesta!!!..No pienso hacerles nada asta no tenerlos a todos..Eres de mis favoritos matt" recodar esa frase le hacia pensar en que si se iba en ese instante sus amigos serian asesinados!!..no pensaba abandonar a sus amigos tenia que hacer algo por ellos!!..Pero por otra parte t.k era su hermano pedirle que se quedara a su lado era ponerlo en riesgo y a mimi igual..ella estaba realmente alterada...fue por eso que tomo una decisión ...

-t.k...llévate a mimi..Vayan por kary..y váyanse de aquí...como puedan..si caminan hacia la carretera podrán pedir ayuda ..Podrán detener a algún auto ¡!no lo se!!!..pero no quiero que se queden aquí!!!-dijo matt

-pero que estas diciendo matt??estas desquiciado -dijo t.k

-no!!!Matt!!!!no podemos hacer esto..Dejarte aquí solo con ese asesino..Té mataría-dijo mimi llorando

-no lo are!!Matt!!no lo are-dijo t.k muy serio

-no seas estúpido...es la única solucion...mientras sales de aquí con las chicas yo entretendré al sujeto..y trato de rescatar a tai y sora-dijo matt

se es escucharon algunos aplausos de entre el bosque..seguidos de una risilla siniestra

-que lindo matt!!! de maravilla!!!..el héroe.....efectivamente..matt no se equivoca...tai y sora están aun con vida...les esperan..que les parece si nos vamos de una vez...acéptenlo..es inútil..si huyen les atrapare de cualquier forma...uno por uno!!!!jajajajjjjajajajajajaj..-dijo el sujeto saliendo de entre las sombras del bosque con su capa blanca teñida de sangre...y su capucha que ocultaba su rostro siniestramente

-eres un maldito ¡!-dijo mimi tomando a matt fuertemente

-cállate tachikawa!!!!vaya si parece que tienes mas vidas que un gato..Estaba seguro que estarías tostada!!!verte me ha sorprendido déjame admitir..no creí que te salvaras..pero también eres de mis favoritas...-dijo el encapuchado

-que clase de persona eres!!-dijo t.k

-la clase de persona que disfruta con verles sufrir..Ver sus lagrimas!!!su desesperación..Poner a prueba mi habilidad!!jajaja son mi diversión!!!y ustedes tres junto con kary están dejando incompleta mi colección...los tendré a todos!!!a todos!!!!-dijo el encapuchado riendo

-sabemos que eres Michael..de nada te servirá ocultarte ¡!-dijo matt poniéndose enfrente de mimi y de t.k

-Michael..jajajaja bueno crean lo que quieran ¡!!jajajajaj para ustedes es peor......en serio están tan seguros de quien soy...?..Están tan seguros???..-dijo el encapuchado

-vamonos!!! vamonos!!-decía mimi tratando de jalar a matt..pero el estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a el encapuchado...

-que estas esperando matt!!-dijo t.k alterado

por fin entro en razón y salió corriendo junto con mimi y t.k ..el encapuchado corría tras ellos...

-los atrapare!!!los atrapare!!!!!!!son de mi colección!!!-decía el encapuchado...mimi sollozaba mientras corría

-no me dejes sola!!-le decía la castaña ..matt corría desesperado..veía a su hermano de reojo correr a su lado

-tienen que irse!!!-decía matt a t.k tratando de convencer a su hermano

-no te dejare a ti solo enfrentarte al asesino..Debemos dejar a mimi en un lugar seguro y enfrentarnos a el..-decía -dijo t.k

los tres se adentraron mas en el bosque....y el asesino les seguía..Aunque les había perdido un poco la pista..Los tres se refugiaron..Tras unos árboles y le vieron pasar con dirección al lago. t.k se percató de ello..y rápidamente pensó en kary...ella estaba allá..debía hacer algo para alejar al asesino del lago

-matt..el va hacia el lago ..tienes que ayudarme kary esta allá sola,esta inconsciente matt le ara daño –dijo t.k preocupado, mimi tenia cara de pánico

-matt debemos alejarlo-dijo mimi

matt comprendió de inmediato la situación

-mimi quédate aquí,t.k y yo lo distraeremos –dijo matt

-no me dejes sola ¡!!!-dijo mimi

-es muy peligroso que vayas, te prometo regresar pronto..Te lo prometo..–dijo matt

-esta bien dijo mimi llorando quien le dio un rápido beso a matt..este se desconcertó muchísimo ...era algo que no esperaba

t.k y matt corrieron rápidamente con dirección al lago ..el asesino los escuchó y comenzó a perseguirlos casi al instante

mientras mimi seguía llorando le aterraba quedarse sola le pareció escuchar ruido entre los arbustos guardo silencio el sonido comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte por lo que enseguida comenzó a correr

-alto!!!alto!!-decía la voz mimi comenzó a gritar hasta ser alcanzada alguien le tapo la boca...mimi forcejeó pero no logro zafarse

-guarda silencio...nos escucharan –dijo la voz que mimi reconoció al instante...

Mimi estaba completamente aterrada..matt y t.k estaban lejos para poder ayudarla..

-mimi no vayas a gritar..Soy yo..Michael..-dijo el rubio al fin soltando a mimi..Estaba se sorprendió..

-aléjate!!!Aléjate!!!-dijo mimi al verle cubierto de sangre

-mimi no es lo que tu crees-dijo el acercándose..mimi caminaba un paso hacia atrás cada vez. que el avanzaba

-como se que tu no eres quien quiere hacernos daño –dijo mimi llorando

-Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo!!-dijo Michael

-lo siento..yo no puedo confiar en ti-dijo mimi

-piensa mimi!!..el asesino anda por ahí...como puedes desconfiar así de mi?!!!!-dijo Michael

mimi estaba desesperada ..no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie...necesitaba asegurarse de que Michael no era el asesino ..y que tal si ya les había hecho daño a t.k y matt la sola idea le pasaba por la cabeza..pero no...si fuera el caso..no abría tenido tiempo para regresar..eso casi le hace dudar..Pero luego pensó en la posibilidad de que fueran dos y no uno los involucrados..mimi comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás..

-para empezar..como es que llegaste aquí??Por que viniste? Por que esta cubierto de sangre??Como quieres que no desconfíe de ti..No..!! no te acerques-dijo mimi quien cayo de espaldas en el suelo Michael se encontraba a pasos de ella

Michael comenzó a acercarse...

-llegue aquí en mi motocicleta ..vine por que no tenia nada que hacer y me preocupabas..Estoy cubierto de sangre por que forcejé con el asesino hace rato..-dijo acercándose

-y como se que no estas de acuerdo con el?..dijo mimi llorando

-vamos mimi somos amigos..-dijo Michael acercándose..mimi a cada segundo dudaba mas..algo en Michael no le convencía..y cuando el se acerco.. rápidamente ella tomo un puño de tierra y se lo arrojo a los ojos para salir corriendo..

-yo no soy!!Mimi!!yo no soy!!!!-grito Michael frotándose los ojos ..mimi corrió desesperada ...con dirección al lago..

mimi logro ver a t.k y matt corriendo de regreso

-estas bien?-dijo matt deteniéndose..al ver mimi tan alterada

-Michael...Michael esta por aquí-dijo mimi

-pero el no es..el encapuchado nos sigue-dijo matt

-pero creo que esta de acuerdo con el-dijo mimi llorando

-sigamos corriendo!!!-dijo t.k quien en su mente solo tenia una cosa "alejar al encapuchado del lago"

así los tres se escabulleron pero se separaron de nuevo ..mimi se detuvo tras un árbol..Trataba de no respirar...matt estaba cerca..Podía verla y ella a el..t.k lograba verlos a ambos desde donde estaba..matt al fin logro ver a t.k..le hizo señales de que no se moviera..Entonces t.k vio como el encapuchado avanzaba hacia donde mimi y matt se encontraban..si no hacia algo les descubriría....así que mejor salió corriendo para distraer la atención del encapuchado quien salió sin dudarlo tras t.k

-es un estúpido-dijo matt cayendo al suelo y llevándose las manos a los ojos

-lo hizo para salvarnos...no quiero que le haga daño a t.k-dijo mimi llorando

-mimi..Estas segura que viste a Michael?-dijo matt

-si..Estaba,manchado de sangre y actuaba muy raro..no sabia que hacer..-dijo mimi

-tenemos que encontrar donde los esconde..a tai y sora..si atrapa a t.k lo llevara a ese lugar..estoy seguro..por la manera en que actúa y habla..los esta reuniendo en un solo lugar y si no me equivoco t.k se dejara atrapar para guiarnos -dijo matt

-cierto..dijo que eran de su colección .No les ara daño...hasta tenernos a todos-dijo mimi poniéndose de pie..

-me preocupa t.k..si algo le pasa...no se que voy a hacer-dijo matt con los ojos llorosos

así los dos caminaron en dirección contraria al lago..internándose cada ves mas en el bosque siguiendo las pisadas de los tenis de t.k y las pisadas dl asesino marcadas en la tierra húmeda

-matt..Lo de hace rato..yo..-dijo mimi

matt el instante recordó el beso

-ahh..Te refieres a eso...no te preocupes conozco los arranques de desesperación mejor que nadie..no tienes por que explicarme nada-dijo matt

-no es eso..Tu..tu me gustas mucho ..y no es solo por que siento que voy a morir hoy -dijo

mimi viéndole a los ojos

-pero que estupideces dices..no vas a morir hoy..no lo permitiría-dijo matt

-y que piensas?..de que me gustes-dijo mimi

-pienso que no es el momento..ni el lugar-dijo matt

-pero quieres decir que bajo otras circunstancias..tal ves esto seria una cita?-dijo mimi

matt río un poco

-tal ves..Eres muy linda no te lo puedo negar..pero jamás he tenido una primera cita donde la diversión es ser cazado por un psicópata..se bien que no soy muy romántico pero ciertamente se me ocurriría algo menos ..-decía matt antes de ser interrumpido por mimi

-que horror!!!!!!No!!!!!!!!-grito mimi al ver sangre derramada cerca del rastro que seguían

matt le abrazo...pero sentía un dolor en el pecho..Acaso seria sangre de su hermano?.. matt .Noto que no eran dos juegos de huellas los que seguían...un poco mas atrás un juego de huellas mas se había unido al rastro..

-matt..aquí estuvieron tres personas-dijo mimi

-una de ellas esta herida –dijo matt aterrado al pensar que la persona herida podía ser su hermano..."los chicos malos no reciben caramelos"....."jajajajajajaj"

matt y mimi se escondieron al escuchar la voz del encapuchado.."Corran gusanos..los atrapare uno por uno"...mimi estaba aterrada por lo que se aferraba a matt con fuerza

-lo siento por lo de hace cuatro años..No quería hacerlo..me gustaba molestarte por que me gustas"-murmuro mimi en voz baja con la voz entrecortada

-no te guardo ningún rencor..si quieres saberlo-dijo matt murmurando ..ambos estaban aterrados...cuando volvieron a escuchar ...

"los chicos malos no reciben caramelos"....."jajajajajajaj" .."Corran gusanos..los atrapare uno por uno"

-mimi..Notaste algo?..-dijo matt

-que?-dijo mimi asustada

-dijo exactamente lo mismo que hace unos momentos..guarda silencio-dijo matt

mimi y matt se quedaron silenciosos..y pasados unos momentos se volvió a escuchar

"los chicos malos no reciben caramelos"....."jajajajajajaj" .."Corran gusanos..los atrapare uno por uno"

-es una grabación mimi-dijo matt incorporándose

-quieres decir..-dijo mimi

-vamos-dijo matt jalándola..Esperaron unos momentos mas a que se repitiera la grabación..efectivamente...entre unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí estaba una grabadora portátil de voz...matt la detuvo

-este sujeto es mas listo de lo que creí-dijo matt

tomando a mimi de la mano y regresando a donde se habían quedado de seguir el rastro

-matt...mira-dijo mimi señalando la tierra

-que sucede mimi-dijo matt

-aquí ya solo hay un par de huellas.-dijo mimi

-aquí sucedió algo extraño..parece que t.k forcejeo con los sujetos-matt

-pero por que solo sigue un juego de huellas-dijo mimi

-tal vez..la otra persona ..estaba de parte de t.k...-dijo matt levantando un reloj del suelo lleno de sangre

-es de Michael-dijo mimi mientras los ojos se e llenaban de lagrimas

-este sujeto..esta completamente desquiciado-dijo matt

-no puede ser...yo no le creí...yo no le creí..estaba diciendo la verdad-dijo mimi llorando

-tenemos que seguir mimi..si les encontramos tal vez Michael aun siga con vida-dijo matt


	8. Chapter 8

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..**

***hola!! De nuevo un capi mas que emoción esto casi termina que tristeza pero fue divertido mientras duró me encanta cuando nominan a sus sospechosos!! les cuento algo? cuando comencé a escribir este fic no sabia quien seria el asesino ,fue hasta este capi que me di cuenta de quien era **

**Raro no? pero el personaje que es el asesino después de este fic se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos **

***nota pongan mucha atención!!**

cerca del lago el bote donde kari estaba inconsciente se encontraba vació..Cuando matt y t.k estuvieron cerca del lago ..Jamás se percataron de que su cuerpo ya no se encontraba ahí....

t.k salió corriendo del lugar para evitar que matt y mimi fueran descubiertos..Sabia que la intención del sujeto era atraparlos a todos y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir donde era su escondite...trato de no perdérsele de vista al encapuchado...hasta que se detuvo y dio la vuelta..Quedaron frente a frente..

-hola t.k..listo para comenzar el juego??-dijo el sujeto

-quien eres????Que quieres???-dijo t.k en tono desafiante

-pequeño t.k...hiciste mal en querer ocultar a kary..Muy muy mal...en el estado que ella estaba es peligroso que ande por el bosque..-dijo el sujeto

-a que te refieres que le has hecho-dijo t.k

-yo nada...como demonios se te ocurre ocultarle en el lago t.k!!!!! Ella no esta por ningún lado!!!!!!!!!!¿Dónde le tienes????!!! Cuando revise el lago ella había desaparecido...su bote estaba vació!!!!Dónde le tienes!!!!!!se que le cambiaste de escondite!!!!!-dijo el encapuchado sumamente alterado

"kary no esta en el bote del lago...no puede ser"pensó t.k...pero se alegraba de que el no le hubiera hecho nada ..Aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que kary estuviera vagando en el bosque con el tobillo lastimado..o fracturado..

-respóndeme estúpido ¡! Sin ella mi colección esta incompleta!!!As arruinado mi colección!!!!Has arruinado mis planes y pagaras por ello-dijo el asesino abalanzándose contra t.k...t.k se sentía muy débil..pero aun así forcejeó con el sujeto...sabia que debía fingir un poco pero eso les permitiría a mimi y matt conocer la ubicación del escondite del asesino...

-pagaras maldito...te morirás junto con tus otros amigos!!!!-dijo el sujeto golpeando a t.k sin compasión...este perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas..pero alguien se le abalanzo al sujeto por la espalda...t.k logro distinguir que se trataba de Michael

-idiota!!!!-dijo el sujeto forcejeando con el rubio..Su reloj se desprendió de su mano...cayendo al suelo húmedo..el sujeto callo a suelo y tomo una piedra con la que golpeo la cabeza del rubio ..quien cayó al instante al lado de t.k..

-menos dos..-dijo el sujeto incorporándose..Se revisó la herida por atrás de la rodilla que le molestaba..y que kary le había hecho ..aun seguía sangrando..

-maldita...kary-dijo el sujeto ..se introdujo tras unos arbustos y encendió la grabación ..

-faltan matt..mimi...y kary kamiya...pero ella..Ella. No ha arruinado del todo mi plan. Sabiendo actuar con cautela..Podría dejarla viva... confirmaría mi historia..Justificaría muchas partes por mí...seria una sobreviviente ...-dijo el sujeto riendo..

regresó al lugar donde t.k y Michael estaban ..t.k abría los ojos pesadamente..Pero decidió que era mejor fingir...solo sintió como el sujeto le tiraba por la espalda y comenzaba arrastrarlo junto con Michael hacia el interior del bosque...después de un rato se detuvo..y saco unas cuerdas ..t.k no supo bien de donde pero creía que había sido de algún bolsillo que traía la capucha...t.k sintió que el sujeto jaló sus manos hacia la espalda y sintió las cuerdas rozar sus muñecas fuertemente, luego sus tobillos fueron igualmente atados., También ató a Michael y los introdujo a la cabaña..el sujeto salió apresuradamente de ahí...t.k hecho un vistazo alrededor..Logro distinguir a sora y a tai atados y amordazados y vio al resto de sus amigos en el suelo de la..Cabaña le dolía terriblemente la cabeza..Por lo que perdió el conocimiento rápidamente..Michael estaba inconsciente también..Si había esperanzas..estaban depositadas en las manos de mimi y de matt...

además del rastro de las huellas estaban dos rastros mas... profundos en la tierra como si algo les hubiera arrastrado

-el maldito les arrastro –dijo matt

-yo solo espero que estén bien... que no les halla echo daño. -dijo mimi con voz entrecortada

ella permanecía tomada del brazo de matt mientras avanzaban rápidamente entre los arbustos..la niebla entre los árboles era espesa y brumosa...cada respiración que daban era visible por el frió..

matt seguía cuidadosamente el rastro..Hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pendiente no muy inclinada....al ver hacia abajo lograron distinguir la cabaña ..los dos avanzaron cautelosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible...avanzaron rodeando terreno hasta quedar frente a una ventana llena de polvo y con parte del cristal roto...mimi deseaba que esa noche terminara..parte de ella creía que era una horrible pesadilla ...ella y matt se asomaron cuidadosamente...y matt logro distinguir el cuerpo de t.k en el suelo aun lado del de Michael...y vio difícilmente a tai..con los ojos entreabiertos...se asomo un poco mas y supo que el sujeto no estaba...

-el no esta..no esta...-murmuro matt a mimi

-estas seguro-murmuro mimi con cara de preocupación

-si..tai esta consiente..Le tiene atado..Voy a entrar mimi..espérame aquí-dijo matt

-no..no quiero quedarme sola-dijo ella

-todo estará bien..puedes verme por la ventana-dijo matt incorporándose

-esta bien..no te tardes. puede regresar en cualquier momento-dijo mimi

-lo are..si logro liberar a tai. el puede ayudarme a someterlo..no te vayas a mover de aquí…es peligroso -dijo matt

-esta bien-dijo mimi

matt rápidamente avanzo rodeando la cabaña y entro por la puerta estrepitosamente

mimi le veía desde la ventana...matt miro a todos lados..no sabia que hacer primero ..tai le miraba con los ojos cansados tratando de hablarle al igual que sora..Matt miro a t.k en el suelo..e inmediatamente se acerco a el ...aun respiraba..tenia pulso..Eso era una buena señal pensó Matt..lo dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo..Michael también estaba vivo. Matt se acerco cuidadosamente tratando de no pisar ningún cuerpo..se apresuro a quitarle el trapo de la boca a tai..y a desatarlo pero al incorporarlo este no se pudo mantener en pie

-tai?que te sucede??tai…-decía matt tratando de detenerlo pero era imposible se desplomo de inmediato

Matt le quito su moradaza a sora y se apresuro a desatarla..esta cayo igual que tai

-sora??Que sucede sora???-decía matt desesperado

Mimi no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien lo que pasaba dentro..en el cielo sin darse cuenta unas nubes negras se habían encargado de desaparecer las estrellas …mimi pudo sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia fría sobre su rostro ..por lo que le dio un escalofrió ..volvió a asomarse por la ventana poniéndose de puntitas para lograr ver…como el encapuchado entraba por la puerta dirigiéndose a matt le tomaría por la espalda

Mimi grito pero su grito fue consumido por el sonido de un trueno..

-es inútil matt…esta sedada-dijo la voz tras el mientras le ponía un trozo de tela húmedo sobre el rostro

-cloroformo…umm muy util si me lo preguntas-dijo el sujeto mientras matt veía todo borroso y comenzaba a sentirse muy debil…mimi dio un grito ahogado..el sujeto había aparecido tan de pronto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de nada…la lluvia comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte…ella tomo una decisión...se enfrentaría a al sujeto..tomo un tronco grueso del suelo ..sabia que no tenia posibilidades..pero valía la pena intentarlo..no permitirá que les hiciera mas daño a sus amigos..se acerco cautelosamente a la puerta..el sujeto no había notado que ella estaba tras el..asi que sin dudarlo se abalanzo contra el..Dándole en la cabeza pero el sujeto era bastante fuerte asi que forcejeó con ella aun despues de haber recibido el golpe..mimi logro zafarse de sus manos

-eres una tonta mimi!!!!una tonta!!!!no podrás ir a ningún lado!!!..todos ustedes van a morir dijo el sujeto tras ella

la lluvia había transformado el suelo en un fango espeso..sentía sus pies pesados..trataba de avanzar lo mas que podía…cada vez sentía que el estaba mas cerca …resbalo y cayó al fango… …el sujeto comenzó a reírse..se acercó ella ..estaba en el suelo y la tomo por el brazo fuertemente...

-eres una estúpida-dijo el

mimi lloraba

-ya cállate imbécil!!!Siempre fuiste una llorona de lo peor..creíste que podías ganarme??lo creiste?..eres mas boba de lo que creí...-el la tomo por los cabello cruelmente y le abofeteo...rápidamente la ato de manos y pies y la llevo arrastrando hasta la cabaña

-te salvaste hace rato..pero de esta ya no...claro que no....solo me falta una!!solo una!!!pero..ella no es problema..seguro morirá...o si acaso llega a sobrevivir..no será problema..es una lastima..casi completo una bonita colección..hasta tenia piezas extras...una verdadera lastima..-dijo el .. Lanzando a Mimi al interior de la cabaña..

-kary kamiya...podríamos decir que tuvo suerte...la verdad ella jamás hizo nada que me molestara..salvo la herida que me ocasionó la maldita pero vamos no es tan grave..es como el pequeño t.k ..no tengo nada contra el..así como tampoco tenia nada contra jun o Michael..y muchos de los que estan aquí....pero claro seria grandioso tenerla por aquí..la pequeña kary es de mis favoritas tambien..me considero un alma coleccionista Mimi-dijo el sujeto mientras amordazaba a mimi y la colocaba aun lado de matt a quien también amordazó..los coloco a todos cuidadosamente contra la pared arrodillados..poco a poco matt ,tai y sora fueron recuperando la conciencia ..de reojo se podian ver ..

-veamos.. izzy..el fue un gran amigo..pero era algo entrometido..joe..morirá por ahí y las bestias del bosque se lo comerán como la clase de basura que es..no pude encontrar su cuerpo el muy cobarde se escondió pero con las heridas en su cuerpo no creo que sobreviva, cody..Disculpen pero yo no le hize nada lo mató su asma..pobre murió joven ..davis..vamos el siempre me cayó mal..era muy presuntuoso y molesto..joley..ella me caía bien si se ubiera ido mas temprano no le abría hecho nada..pero tenia que encontrar a ken..el no me cai se entrometió demasiado..veamos..jun y michael..digamos..estar con las personas equivocadas en momentos equivocados-dijo el asesino mientras levantaba a michael y le degollaba frente a Mimi, esta puso cara de panico..sora lloraba débilmente..tai trataba inútilmente de liberarse. Pero aun estaba debil..y matt aun se encontraba afectado por el cloroformo..pero distinguia lo que pasaba ...

-t.k..solo es parte de esta colección linda de amigos-dijo acomodándolo contra la pared..este comenzo a abrir sus ojos sentia su cuerpo adolorido..

-matt..y mimi....que lindos que se miran juntos!!!seria su padrino de bodas si me lo pidieran jajajaa..-dijo el sujeto acariciando el rostro de mimi el cual quedo lleno de sangre de michael matt le lanzo al sujeto una mirada asesina

-enojado mat?t..pero si tu eres el mas importante aquí...si si si...-dijo el sujeto moviéndole el rostro ...

-tai kamiya..es un buen amigo cuando no se entromete en asuntos personales....eso no se hace tai...tu fuiste el que me hizo enfadar mas...eso no se le hace a los amigos-dijo el sujeto acercándose a sora

-ohh bella sora...no debiste ....eso estuvo muy mal..me puse muy muy triste.-dijo acomodándola delicadamente aun lado de tai.

El asesino tenia a todos arrodillados...contra la pared..Todos estaban muertos a excepción de t.k, tai, sora, matt y mimi....pero aun así todos estaban ahí..

-que lindos se ven...todos..me pregunto a quien matare primero??..no lo se.-dijo el asesino sentándose en un sofá viejo acariciando su navaja entre sus dedos

-ya se...ya se..seguro quieren saber quien soy..se que ni lo imaginaran..Estuve tanto tiempo planeando esto..que n lo creerán...-dijo el asesino quitándose la capucha para dejar ver un rostro conocido por todos los presente ahí..


	9. Chapter 9

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..**

***hola!! De nuevo decidí subir capi esta corto pero espero les guste ,y espero que su sospechoso fuera el correcto yo se que si.. aunque todos sus sospechosos eran buenos posobles asesinos ..estaba fácil después del capi pasado pero igual se que querrán saber como lo hizo todo ..y lo mejor de todo saber como acaba esto pero será hasta el siguiente capi,**

***se que no a todos les agrado la historia . no soy una escritora profesional y no quiero serlo por que mi vocación esta lo mas alejado posible de escritora y solo escribo para pasármelo bien y distraer mi mente de una vida realmente agitada como la mia **

***a todos los lectores un abrazo muy fuerte y tengan por seguro que abra mas fics de mi parte tengo muchos planes para mas**

...-dijo el asesino quitándose la capucha para dejar ver un rostro conocido por todos los presente ahí..el de joe kido...

-sorprendidos!!? Se que si... sobre todo tu t.k..Verdad??-dijo joe emocionado con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su rostro

Efectivamente t.k se veía aun más sorprendido que cualquiera de los presentes por que el lo había visto gravemente herido..Hasta lo había dejado a salvo..Tenia mucha pérdida de sangre..

-verán..Todo fue taaan sencillo!!...era un campamento común y corriente...sabia que mimi contaría su patética historia..de todos lo años..Eso si el disfraz fue mi idea..el primero en morir fue davis..el fue sencillo..Pero cody escapó..Yo sabia que no podía ir lejos sin su inhalador ..así que deje que se adelantar un poco mientras dejaba un mensaje para mimi en su tienda..así pensaría que matt era el culpable..Me lleve el cuerpo de davis al bosque..pero ken me encontró..así que lo tuve que matar..Luego se me presentó la oportunidad de acabar con cody..y con izzy de una buena vez....así fui reuniendo los cuerpos y como mucho antes me había encontrado con matt ..Nadie sospecharía de mi..De ahí encubrir mi desaparición fue fácil...luego tai se encontró conmigo...un forcejeo y lo sometí..y vino a parar a la cabaña ..Luego sora..Ella prácticamente llegó sola aquí..Venia a salvar a tai..Ingenua..jaaj..y entonces luego me tuve que deshacer de joley...t.k y kari se me escaparon..Una vez..la verdad creí que no sobrevivirían..Pero fueron bastantes persistentes..Hasta los volví a encontrar...son fáciles de engañar...lo de jun y Michael..Eso si no lo esperaba..eso fue totalmente improvisado..Estúpidos ni tenían nada que ver...simplemente se cruzaron en mi camino..no podía dejar que la estúpida de jun les proporcionara con que escaparse así que tuve que descomponer su auto..Michael..Trato de defender a t.k hace rato..Me sorprendió..Creí que ya había huido..Pero en fin....matt y mimi vinieron ellos mismos..Supuse que no dejarían solo a t.k...lo que nunca supe es como kari desapareció...eso me intrigo t.k...muy astuto de tu parte..eso si es amor verdadero-dijo joe

se acerco a ellos y comenzó a mover su mano de un lado a otro

-de tin ma rín......ahh esto es aburrido ..serás tu-dijo señalando a t.k y jalándolo hacia el..matt se veía realmente desesperado y trataba inultimente de safarse para ayudar a su hermano...mimi lloraba desesperada mente como jamás lo había hecho..y sora igual..tai veía a joe con odio..joe le quito el trapo de la boca a t.k

-joe...pero como??-dijo t.k

-t.k...gracias por preocuparte por mi pero estoy bien..Las heridas que viste me las hice previamente y estaba anestesiado..La sangre. Eran bolsas de transfusiones que abrí y que pegue bajo mi ropa..Cuando me viste solo me quite la capucha larga y listo..las voces...que escuchaste..Venían de grabaciones que hice...además que la capucha tenia varias capas de tela que distorsionaba mi voz .....-dijo joe

-no lo hagas joe...no lo hagas...por que estas haciendo esto???-dijo t.k llorando

-ninguno de ustedes sabe por lo que he pasado..el estrés que he estado soportando!!!!sora...el que me rechazaras por tai..eso me dolió bastante..yo no podía soportarlo mas...cada vez que te veía sonrojarte frente a el me moría de rabia...enloquecía!!!Enloquecía de saber que tu nunca me tomarías en cuanta..y entonces supe que ese era el problema..mi problema de toda la vidad..que nunca nadie me tomaba en cuenta!! Nunca!!Recordé desde que nos conocíamos..tai siempre fue el héroe..el líder..todos le hacían caso, matt el siempre fue el indiferente y frió..todas las chicas se morían por el..le hacían caso, mimi era la llorona y berrichinduda tenia la atención de todos, izzy era el listo y brillante era imposible no notarlo, sora ella es lindísima podría tener la atención de cualquier chico con solo desearlo, y t.k y kari..eran los pequeños todo mundo siempre los ha cuidado...todos tenían la atención luego llegaron davis, cody, joley y ken..se hicieron amigos nuestros. era la misma historia cada uno parecido..me sentía desplazado..Olvidado...

fue cuando un día ,mientras hacia mis primeras prácticas en el hospital que pensé en todo..tenia en mis manos el poder de deshacerme de todos y cada uno de ustedes ..Tenia acceso a material de hospital...llego al llamada de los planes para hallowen..adivinen quien le dio la idea del campamento a mimi??..había venido tantas veces a este lugar que lo conozco hasta con los ojos cerrados...solo necesite hacer un poco de ejercicio..mejorar mi velocidad..mi fuerza..esto es mi camino...ya no me importa nada...nada ni nadie mas que yo...yo ya no tengo corazón... -dijo apretando a t.k del cuello

-siento que haya que ser así t.k...tu me agradabas bastante...es mas..podría dejarte vivir un poco mas si me digieras donde esta kari....digamos que no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas -dijo joe dejando de apretar el cuello de t.k

-yo no se...y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría-dijo t.k

joe le tomo aun mas fuerte por el cuello..matt moría de rabia y desesperación...

-lo siento...así tuvo que ser...así tuvo que ser-decía joe apretando fuertemente el cuello de t.k le faltaba el aire...t.k le miraba suplicante cuando logro verla..Detrás de joe...


	10. final

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..esta es una historia no oficial ..**

**Hola a todos de nuevo todos al fin subo el final de este fic la verdad se que da incapie una segunda parte pero una 2da parte no esta en mis planes pero quien sabe ,este capi empieza con todo desde la perspectiva de kari,que bueno que se hayan divertido con el fic la verdad cuando lo hize en hallowen pasado no crei que fuera a gustar por que este tipo de historias siento que no se me dan pero resulto bastante entretenido jugar con los personajes un rato **

**De nuevo mil gracias por su aceptación y apoyo …su amiga takarylove**

Cuando kary abrió los ojos solo pudo ver estrellas en el cielo mientras eran cubiertas por nubes negras..Sentía el movimiento de un lado a otro..Al incorporarse un poco supo que estaba en medio del lago.."t.k...no esta"pensó de inmediato.

una fuerte opresión le invadía..le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se sentía terriblemente mareada..Estaba totalmente desorientada...cerro sus ojos...lo recodo todo hasta la caída por la pendiente ..Escuchó sus propios gritos y los de t.k...t.k donde estaba? que estaba pasando? Por que le había dejado sola?...el tobillo aun le dolía pero el dolor ya no era tan intenso....tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo y moretones...trabajosamente se incorporo mas hasta quedar sentada..Notó que los remos del bote estaban ahí..Así que los tomó y comenzó a remar asta estar en la orilla..Se sentía débil..Pero tenia un extraño presentimiento..Debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar..Salió del bote con cuidado..y cayo al suelo..el dolor del tobillo aun estaba ...pero aun así camino soportando el dolor hasta internarse en el bosque de nuevo..Escuchó un explosión a lo lejos..Por lo que se apresuro a avanzar hacia el campamento..pero no podía ir muy rápido por que el dolor en su tobillo se intensificaba y aun no recuperaba del todo su equilibrio

Después de avanzar un rato se detuvo al escuchar correr a alguien velozmente..Se refugio tras unos arbustos ..y lo vio pasar al encapuchado blanco...corría velozmente con dirección al lago..Era tan veloz....que a ella le sorprendió muchísimo .Si se hubiera quedado ahí seguramente se abría encontrado con el....rápidamente corrió como pudo internándose mas en el bosque......cayo al suelo de nuevo..Mientras lloraba..Deseaba con todas ver de nuevo a t.k..saber que el estaba bien...se puso de pie otra vez ..Su tobillo le molestaba tanto..pero tenia que soportar aquello

Después de caminar largo rato escucho un trueno..y la lluvia comenzó a filtrase por entre los árboles..Ella sentía mucho frió..La desesperación le invadía..cayó varias veces a causa de la lluvia ..Pero siguió avanzando hasta encontrar un pequeño sendero que la condujo hasta una cabaña al acercarse escucho voces que reconoció de inmediato... sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una pala que estaba afuera y entro fue cuando pudo ver una escena que jamás se olvidaría

T.k no lo podría creer...ahí estaba ella...kari le dio un fuerte golpe con una pala a joe en la cabeza...por lo que al instante dejo caer a t.k...quien se golpeo la cabeza y callo inconsciente..joe se desoriento con el golpe...y callo al piso de rodillas..kari volvió a golpearlo..No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer...de pronto joe se abalanzo contra ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro...kari se retorció del dolor ..tai deseaba poder ayudarla...

-eres una imbecil...una imbecil...pudiste haber vivido..pudiste!!!-dijo joe furioso!!

-lo que has hecho no tiene justificación joe..no la tiene..por mas enojado y frustrado que se sienta unan persona ..nada le da el derecho de matar..y mucho menos si son sus amigos como pudiste hacernos esto como pudiste hacerte daño a ti mismo te desconozco totalmente yo antes te admiraba ahora te odio- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

joe miro a kary a los ojos a pesar de ser mas joven que el en sus palabras había algo de razón. Jamás la había visto mirar con tanto odio como lo estaba mirando en ese momento a el. Tai trataba de safarse de las cuerdas con desesperación si no hacia algo terminarían matando a su hermana, Mimi lloraba no podía creerlo jamás pensó que uno de sus mejores amigos fuera capaz de matar por envidia, celos, y odio se sentía mal consigo misma porque parte de ese odia había sido generado por ella... jamás le pregunto como se sentía jamás se imaginaba siquiera que joe fuera envenenando su alma de tal manera, Sora estaba totalmente en shock jamás cruzo por su mente que al rechazar a joe lo convirtiera en un asesino

Kari se sentía acorralada la pala había caído lejos de ella y sabia que joe no dudaría en atacarla así hubiera sido antes su amigo...pero también se lleno de rabia al ver a muchos de sus amigos muertos, al ver la cara de pánico de sus amigas, al ver a su hermano y a matt llenos de ira sin poder hacer nada, atados y al ver a t.k en el suelo..Atado..Lleno e golpes..y con expresión de dolor...joe era su amigo sin duda le apreciaba muchas veces había cuidado de ella como si fuera un hermano mas por eso mismo le dolía la realidad

el comenzó a avanzar hacia ella

- Déjala en paz!!!- dijo tai desesperado quien había logrado deshacerse de su mordaza con dificultad.. pero joe no se detuvo si no que le lanzo una mirada indiferente al castaño se abalanzó sobre la chica con su enorme navaja en la mano y comenzó un forcejeó Kari sabia que era mucho más débil pero no iba a darse por vencida el sujeto la arrojo lejos contra la pared de la cabaña pero ella logro que su navaja cayera al suelo joe se puso de pie y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro mientras se aproximaba a Kari le tomo por el cuello fuertemente kari trataba de safarse pero era inútil ..con su rodilla golpeo el estomago de joe y este la soltó..kary rápidamente tomo la navaja y se abalanzo contra joe..Pero parecía no tener éxito..Rápidamente las cosas se pusieron parejas.. el sujeto apretaba con fuerza a kari contra la pared..tai veía la cara de desesperación de su hermana..solo podía ver su rostro pues el cuerpo de joe le cubría..

-por favor..No le hagas daño!!!-decía tai llorando..

Todos escucharon un sonido débil..y miraron el rostro de kari..se veía ..Sombrío..

-kari...no...-dijo tai llorando...pero fue el cuerpo de joe el que cayo en el suelo de la cabaña

kari había logrado introducir la navaja profundamente en el estomago de joe....quien se desplomo boca abajo ..Kari inmediata mente corrió a desatar a su hermano y a los demás..ella corrió a donde estaba t.k ..al parecer el estaría bien .. después de un rato todo se transformo en llantos y lamentos...el cuerpo de joe permanecía inmóvil sobre el suelo frió de la cabaña..nadie se atrevió a tocarlo siquiera..todos se sentían mal ..sin saberlo todos habían formado en joe ese resentimiento

después de una horrible noche de lluvia entre cadáveres, la luz de la mañana había llegado y en lugar de ser recogidos por el auto del padre de mimi como se había planeado el campamento termino lleno de autos de la policía, ambulancia..Forenses.. los sobrevivientes se encargaron de narrar su versión de los hechos confirmar la muerte de sus amigos... mimi lloraba mientras era abrazada por matt quien le pedía que se tranquilizara, T.K era atendido por los paramédicos quienes aseguraron que estaría bien, y sora aun permanecía en estado de shock Tai estaba al pendiente de ella en todo momento y Kari era interrogada por la policía al momento de recoger los cuerpos de la cabaña los forenses notaron que faltaban uno, el del asesino...era todo un misterio el cuerpo de joe kido había desaparecido.

**Un año después…**

después de esto nada volvió a hacer igual para nadie...había pasado ya un año desde el incidente del campamento y esa noche de halloween todos se sorprendieron al dar la misma noticia ..los seis se encontraban en un café de la ciudad ...y sabían algo.. el asesino estaba vivo y vendría por ellos.

-me llego esto-dijo sora mostrando una nota

"debiste aceptar ser mi novia ahora morirás"

-a mi me llego esta-dijo mimi mostrando la suya

"eres una llorona y morirás "

-la mía-dijo tai poniendo su nota en la mesa

"..tu me la quitaste, por eso morirás"

a mi también me llegó-dijo matt mostrando la suya

"eres un imbécil y morirás".

t.k estaba pensativo antes de mostrar la suya

" junto con todos los demás morirás"

kari estaba sumida en sus pensamientos..

-nos muestras la tuya?-dijo mimi a kari

esta simplemente dejo caer la nota en al mesa

"Arruinaste mi plan....te odio y pagaras por ello..kari kamiya..Morirás!!!"

todos se quedaron callados..Pensativos..Llegaron a sus mentes todos los recuerdos de un año atrás...

en las calles había varios niños pidiendo sus dulces..Cientos de adornos de hallowen..ellos miraban por la gran ventana que quedaba justo frente a su mesa

-esto me asusta-dijo mimi abrazando a matt con quien salía desde hacia tiempo

-calma-dijo matt pero en realidad moría de miedo igual que todos

las luces del toda la calle se fueron de repente por lo que el café quedo en penumbras..Escucharon el grito de la gente asustada por el apagón..Sora fue abrazada por tai. mimi grito mucho..t.k apretó a kari con todas sus fuerzas..Sentía el miedo de la chica sobre todo porque le temía a la oscuridad..Pasados unos minutos volvió la luz..y fue cuando los seis miraron una hoja de papel en blanco con letras rojas en el centro de su mesa por lo que todos se llenaron de miedo y pánico ..

"**abra otros hallowen...los chicos malos no reciben caramelos" **

**Fin…?**


End file.
